when the rain comes
by pink-sneakers85
Summary: At her weakest Claira meets a mysterious boy in the rain. What she doesn't know is there are other secrets hiding in the shadows on a rainy day. This is romantic and sweet not over the top..there is kissing hence the PG rating. R&R thnx so much..lyl
1. Meeting a Mystery

this is a mixture of a whole bunch of fairy tales. please be kind. lol i just worked up enough nerve to post anything so im a little nervous but we'll see the outcome.. and if you need anything explained just ask cause i admit that i sometimes word things a certain way and it comes out wrong. enjoy!  
  
Come Sweet Rain   
  
chapter 1--Meeting a Mystery--  
  
Claira watched from her window as the last patch of blue disappeared from the sky. She gave a small smile; rain would come soon which meant so would he.   
  
She ran over to her closet and pulled out a small suitcase filled with her most precious belongings; a picture of her mother and father, an antique mirror made of silver and a white dress. She set it down on the bed and covered it with a pillow. She let out a longing sigh as she waited for the first raindrop to hit the ground. This part was always tormenting to her.   
  
The boy she was waiting for was one of a mysterious nature. Showing up only when it was raining masked in shear joy as he came running around her house. She often wondered if he were related to some sea creature as he delighted in water so much. She delighted in seeing him if only for a short while, because he always left before the rain stopped, oh how she wished for a flood.   
  
The first time she saw him she was only 8 years old. Sitting by her window listening to the patter of the rain and crying for her mother and father had died in a terrible accident right outside of Aginthe. She wept feeling almost as if the world was crying with her. Longing for the comfort from the sound of a thousand tears. It was at her lowest moment that she first met him he was running around her yard from place to place laughing to himself. She tried to ignore him but he was obviously crazy.  
  
'Boy, dont you have any respect?' She demanded still rather politely.   
  
'Im sure somewhere I do. Why do you ask?'   
  
'For me, my parents are proclaimed dead and you run and jump. Didn't you notice me crying?  
  
'Well no not really. I didn't notice you at all actually.'  
  
'Very well.' She said going back to her snow colored tissue. The boy struggled with being still.  
  
'How did they die?' He asked curiously.  
  
'They drowned. ' She answered coldly. She seemed so far away.   
  
'The rain is stopping.' Claira said looking back at the boy but he was no longer there.   
  
She was now sixteen and smiling at the innocent yet arrogant 9 year old who stood before her that day. He had changed in many ways. He had grown into a nice looking mystery. His blue eyes the color of a clearest ocean and his dark black hair always soaking dripping raindrops into his eyes. She smiled again at his tall stature and broad shoulders. She didn't do this in a way as you would think. She admired him growing up so well feeling it was partly her well doing, as most girls do when they have a part in a young mans life.   
  
Her smile faded as the sun came out and the gray sky turned to blue. She was in utter torment but lazily picked up her bag and placed it in the cabinet. Walking towards the window she let out a defeated sigh 'Oh how I wish I controlled the weather.' she said to herself resting her head on the windowsill. There was a sharp, short rapping at her door. She clenched her fists taken by surprise.   
  
'Who is it' she asked her voice softening.   
  
'Its company for you downstairs missus. It's Mr. Wellington' The voice answered from behind the door.   
  
Claira rolled her eyes and took in a few deep breaths. 'Ill be down in a moment Martha' It wouldn't be long before she would be wearing that white dress for her visitor downstairs.   
  
She stayed still for a minute more remembering her next meeting with the boy only 5 weeks after her parents had passed. Oh course it was raining and she was sitting at her window completely oblivious to everything but her doll. She loved it so and called her Moriah after her mother. She danced the doll around set her down in a pillow facing her. They were to enjoy some afternoon tea.   
  
'Would you like a lump of sugar Moriah darling?' She paused and held out the small glass jar.   
  
'Oh I insist, with your figure you can eat whatever you like' She said smiling at the porcelain face painted a lovely peach color.   
  
'What's that, oh yes a lovely day. I've always enjoyed the rain'   
  
She looked over towards the window and watched as the same boy from just a week before ran around laughing and singing to himself.   
  
'Boy, dont you have any respect' She leaned out her window to catch a better look at him.  
  
'Oh course, but we have been over this before.'   
  
'Well you need to practice that manner. You're not very good.'   
  
'What's your name?'   
  
'Oh my name? My name is moriah.'   
  
'I thought your doll's name was moriah. You called her that just now.'   
  
'Yes well my real name is Claira, but my chosen name is Moriah'   
  
The boy gave a cute little smile.   
  
'Your chosen name?' He asked skeptically.   
  
'Yes we should all have a chosen name I think.' she said wistfully. 'Because we may not like our name, and is it very fair we are called by this name all of our lives'   
  
'Well I suppose' the boy said not understanding her logic.   
  
'What is your chosen name?' The boy ran the thought over in his mind he bit his lip as she waited watching his every move.   
  
'I can't very well think with you staring at me.' He said growing cold.   
  
'Oh excuse me.' She rolled her eyes.   
  
'I've got it. My chosen name is Will.'   
  
'Very fine, what's your given name' she asked patiently.   
  
'Will' he said confused.   
  
'Thats your real name as well?' She was obviously growing impatient.   
  
'Yes, I like my real name.'   
  
'Why are you getting so angry? I never said anything bad about it.'   
  
'I will go tell my brother that a girl said something terrible about my name a wicked evil girl with no heart!' He screamed running away.  
  
'I dont care what you do. You mistook everything I said. I don't care if you do anything at all. I dont care if you die' she shouted loudly watching him run off. That was the last time he came around for a whole 6 years. He showed up the next time on her 14th birthday. Where he along with the rain came unexpected.   
  
Claira nearly screamed being roused by another rapping at her door. She looked over and remembered her guest. She ran down stairs and into the corridor. Henry Wellington stood smiling arrogantly at her with that broad cleft chin and those dark bruting eyes that she could never get to leave her mind. She gave a smile and offered her hand to him. He took if gratefully pressing his lips to her flesh.   
  
'Very nice to see you again Miss Abbingdale. I so missed you this winter.'   
  
He still held on to her delicate fingers. She made a subtle motion for him to let go. He released it and smiled. 'You are coming to the banquet tonight?' he asked standing upright with a riding crop under his arm. She looked around for anyone to release her from the lifeless meeting.   
  
'Depends on the weather.' She answered. She offered him a smile as not to offend.   
  
'Yes well I do hope to see you again. I'm sorry I have to leave but my mother and father are expecting me' he sad smiling and giving a polite nod to everyone. He strode out of the room as he were the king himself. She wiped her hand on her dress as soon as he was out the door and gave a little shiver.   
  
'What's the matter missus he's very attractive' Martha said watching the change of expression on Clara's face.   
  
'Yes I suppose but I have this strange feeling about him. I hate it when he kisses my hand and that name, obviously a given one' she said laughing. 'Yes miss Clara obviously a given name' Martha said playing along with her young mistress. 'I must retire. If it does not rain please get the carriage ready if it does rain I wish to stay in for the evening.' she said holding up her dress to let her feet move freely. She ran all the way up the stairs gasping for air, the corset was holding in her lungs so she sat on her bed a few minutes as she caught her breath.   
  
This feeling of entrapment reminded her of when she first was made to wear the awful things. she laid her head back and closed her eyes drifting back to her 14th birthday party. She had insisted it be held outside because of the flowers and shade from the trees. It seemed like the perfect weather. She watched from the front door as all the wet guests piled into black carriages and rode off, none of which thought this funny but Claira. She so did want people to have fun at her party but the sight of the those young women screeching with terror as that first rain drop hit there hats would of been funny to anyone watching on. Clara was very secretive about her laughter she screeched just as the next person but as the last carriage left and she walked up to her room she laughed. 'I shall never forget this party' she said to herself walking down the long hallway towards her room. She sat down on her window seat and took off her hat.   
  
Her long tangled curls fell around her shoulders like a shawl. She pushed it back with her fingers. Her dress was a light pink setting off her complexion in the best possible way. The rain cast shadows on her face as she waited for it to stop. She heard that old familiar laugher it was deeper now but still the same. She opened her eyes and looked out the boy was running around laughing and singing songs she had never heard. 'Is that Will?' she asked herself thinking back to the mysterious boy that she now only saw in her dreams. 'Yes it has to be.' She thought. She opened the latch on the window and waiting for him to notice. He stopped for a moment and turned around. He noticed this dark haired girl with her wondering eyes and to him she was beautiful not the sort of beauty you see every day. Her wet hair falling around her face the way her dress grabbed around her. 'Who are you?' he asked himself. 'What?' she asked just barely noticing his mouth move.   
  
'Im Claira.' Her maturity came in view as she gave him her real name. 'And you are Will' she said grinning.  
  
'How do you.... Oh yes is it the Moriah girl. I remember you' he said laughing in shear pleasure.   
  
'Yes I suppose you do. Why are you here?'   
  
'Playing in the rain. Would you like to come out?'  
  
'I mustn't' she answered shaking her head. The boy looked around a little embarrassed.   
  
'I understand. You dont want to get wet is that it?'   
  
'No I dont mind that. I just can't.'   
  
'One day you should meet my brother he would like you' he said. They were both shocked that he said this out loud.   
  
'Really, why is that?'   
  
'Because you look like...' he stopped and watched her bite her lip with anticipation.  
  
'You just look it.' he answered. 'Oh well I should very much like to meet your brother.' She smiled and waited for him to say something. 'I barely know you but I feel as if I've been your friend for a very long time.' he said again thinking aloud. 'Me as well' she answered before he felt any discomfort. 'I would very much like to talk to you again, maybe you could come out later' he asked again. 'Maybe much later' she relaxing back glancing toward the gray sky. 'The rain is stopping....' she looked back and he was gone. She was beginning to think she was imagining this boy but she couldn't have been, could she? 


	2. a letter opener

This is the second chapter woohoo. I actually already posted 1-7 chapters but i redid this one because i kept getting reviews saying my grammar was terrible so here you are. Still not perfect because i rewrote it at 1am but other than that it's better. Its the same info just worded differently. Please R&R i will love you if you do!! -pink-sneakers85  
  
--------  
  
Chapter 2: A letter opener meets a corset   
  
'Claira darling its raining' Martha said from behind the door. She opened it cautiously and looked around. Claira sat on her bed eyes half-open. She sat up with a struggle and smiled.   
  
'Yes I will stay in tonight.'   
  
'I know how you hate the rain dearest. So I made you this.' She held out a small cupcake.   
  
'Oh Martha I do love you. You are like a mother to me.' She threw her arms around the plump old woman.   
  
'Yes missus, and you and daughter to me. Now I'm going back downstairs. Please call me if you need anything.' Martha said stroking Clara's long curls. 'You are a lovely one missus, very lovely indeed' Martha walked out tears in her eyes, tears that only a true mother has. She looked at the small cake in her hands and a tear fell to the ground. 'I wish you all the best. But I can't marry Henry Wellington. I just can't.' She said in a low voice. Setting the cupcake down she ran to her armoire and pulled out more dresses stuffing them in the suitcase from before. She took out a note she had written long ago and lay it on the bed near the cupcake. 'Am I really going to go through with this?' She thought to herself as she walked towards the window. She put moriah into the small suitcase and closed it tight. Last there was a coat. She grabbed it from the closet and waited on the windowsill, where she again remembered her first brief encounters with Will.   
  
'Why dont you ever come out' Will asked. He was now 16 and Clara had turned 15 over a week ago.   
  
'I dont know'   
  
'My brother wants to meet you. He says he is very excited.' Will said staring at her through the sheets of rain.   
  
'Does he know really know how I am Will? I don't want him to be disappointed.' She looked down at her lap.   
  
'He will not me disappointed. I don't see why your worried about what he thinks. Won't you at least tell me when your coming.'   
  
'As soon as my 16th birthday passes a week after. That is when I will come to visit' She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He stood tall watching her with growing fascination.   
  
'We are friend's now, right moriah?'   
  
'Why do you call me moriah?'   
  
'Because you like it better'  
  
'Yes then we are friends.'   
  
He didn't say anything after that just made an excuse to run away. She realized that she was falling in love with stories she heard of Will's secret life and the mystery that was him. That included his family, mythical creatures, castles, and the garden that surrounded his house. The way he spoke was so kind so sincere almost magical.  
  
It was now the week after her 16th birthday and the first rain since. She was completely nervous and jittery as the rain pounded. It was then there was a tapping at her window. She looked down to see a hand full of rocks scattered about the ground. The rope she had smuggled from the stables was let down. She dropped her bag into the bushes. She waited anxiously in the rain. Suddenly and hand was on her wrist and she was being pulled she felt her legs go faster and faster as they neared corners and trees. They were in a forest racing through leaves, bushes and rain. It stung as it hit her face. Her only shield was her suitcase. Then they stopped. She looked around and saw a boy's form walking ahead of her. He gestured for her to follow. She did so and they walked for at least a mile until she was breathless but kept walking. Finally they came to a door; it was large and wooden. It seemed to lead into a garden of some kind. She winced at the thought of more walking. He pulled out a large silver key from his pocked and opened the door with a sound of click. As the door opened a strange bright light came shining out. Clara shielded her eyes from this. Will walked in ahead of her. She followed her eyes still covered until she heard the door shut.   
  
She took a few shallow breaths before she spoke even then it was just a low 'oh my' and she continued studying the rolling hills and green pastures. There were farms off in the distance and a city a good ways to the right. Gardens as far as the eye could see, shrubbery shaped into animals and people. There was a large forest behind the most breathtaking thing of all, a castle. It stood tall over everything on a hill. Its white stone walls were gripping and seemed to glitter in the sunshine. 'The sunshine' claira thought. It was just raining. 'Will, where is the rain' she asked looking around. 'Its behind the door' he said pointing back. Clara looked back and smiled. 'I feel as if this is a dream' she said eyes widening with enthusiasm. 'Here I wish to show you this' he said pulling her towards the castle.   
  
She assumed they were going to take a rest but the didnt stop there, farther into the woods until she heard running water. 'I want you to see the mermaid lagoon, of course they won't come out to let you see them. I've never even seen them but maybe they have left something' he said pulling back bushes. Claira walked ahead of him and looked around at the waterfall that fell into a crystal clear pool of water. The rocks glittered with magic that the mermaids had left behind. They had enough to not notice a few bits of magic missing from there shimmering tails.   
  
'This is lovely, and strangely cooling' Claira said looking around and taking in a deep breath of the refreshing air.   
  
'I do so love mermaids. I wish they were real.' She stared into the clear blue water.   
  
'Oh but they are.'   
  
'surely your not serious.'   
  
'Real as you and me. My brother has seen them' He leaned back on a tree. She walked over towards him sitting down close.   
  
'Your brother? Why do they let him see?' She asked looking into his bright eyes. He looked away feeling her so close was new to him he was used to screaming through the rain up to her as she stared down from her window.  
  
'Its because they think he's handsome. They wish he would go and live with them but he can't leave our mother.' he said shuttering at the word.   
  
'Oh I see'   
  
Claira watched the water. There was silence between them, the kind that can only bring about awkwardness. She laid her head back on the tree and let out a sigh.   
  
'You'   
  
Will stopped abruptly and turned away again ashamed of the sound of his voice.   
  
'What?' She asked quickly as not to lose the feeling in the moment. 'You smell sweet' he mumbled embarrassed again, feeling as if his words were not under his own control but that of another someone cruel wanting to punish him terribly. 'Thank you' Claira felt her cheeks burning. Quietly looking down at her lap. Just then there was a clap of thunder and Will glanced up towards the sky. 'Here' he said standing up quickly and offering his hand to her. She took it and followed him towards the castle suitcase still grasped tight in her fingers.  
  
* * * * *   
  
They ran all the way home it was as if the rain was scaring William because the louder the thunder the faster he ran. It almost seemed, as his feet never touched the ground as he ran over rocks, grass and dirt. He held on to Claira's hand with numbing cold fingers. Claira was thinking the whole time as she followed close behind what made him do this? A boy who spent most of his days in the rain was now running from it like a child from the dark. As they neared the castle a raindrop fell in front of his feet he panicked and ran faster almost pulling Claira over.  
  
She felt her arm grown tired. She felt as if her feet had a mind of there own or at least were attached to Will's by strings. The castle gates were open Will ran in letting go of Claira's hand. 'Lock em up tight boys' he yelled patting them on the back and running more still. Claira was still running and still finding it hard to breathe as her corset was cutting into her sides. They ran up stairs and into a room where there were books hundreds of them. He closed the window with a tight lock and lit the lamps around the room. 'Are we to stay here the entire time?' she asked sleepily. 'No' he said glancing up at her. He then noticed her pale complexion and the way she was holding her stomach. 'Is something the matter?' He walked closer. Her head moved back in forth as if it were too heavy to hold up and soon she felt herself falling over. She dropped her bag and fell to the ground in a mangled heap on the floor.   
  
William ran over and fell to his knees. 'Moriah, Moriah wake up. Claira wake up.' he said still keeping his distance from her face. He was so confused. He couldn't even think of what her real name was. He couldn't touch her.'   
  
After waiting a little while longer in a burst of emotion William scooped the lifeless body in his arms and lay her on a near by couch. She breathed shallow breaths in out in out in out. Right then a young man walked in the door. Tall in stature. His blue eyes seemed all knowing as he walked in and set a book on a table. He then noticed the motionless girl lying on the sofa.   
  
'Who is this?' He came up to her. His eyes seemed to glisten when he saw her face.   
  
'Its a friend, she is barely breathing' William said running his fingers through his brown wavy hair.  
  
'Move out of the way'   
  
He pushed William aside. The man lay his head near the girls throat listening carefully to any irregularities.   
  
'There is something obstructing her breathing, something not allowing her lungs to fill with air. She is only getting a little'   
  
He looked around for the tie on her dress. He leaned her up and undid the small buttons up her back. He saw the strings of the corset. 'Hand me that' he said pointing to a golden letter opener on the nearby desk. 'Are you mad?' William asked handing it to him quickly. 'No I'm brilliant' he replied slashing the strings down her back. The corset became loose and she inhaled a deep breath coughing. The man let her loose and lay her back on he arm of the sofa. She opened her eyes and looked around the large room. 'Where?' she started noticing Will's face. He looked so worried that she stopped to ask another question. She felt the loose strings tickle at her back.   
  
'What in...' She sat back abruptly. She stared at the stranger holding the letter opener.   
  
'What are you doing?' She asked cautiously.   
  
'My name is Jonathan. And I am releasing your corset.' He said bluntly waving the letter opener in the air as he dropped it on the desk. She felt chills run up her spine. Noticing her eyes growing wider with each word Will stepped up and pushed the man aside. 'He is my brother, you fainted and he was reviving you. It was completely harmless' he said trying his best to comfort her. Claira waited for an explanation from Jonathan. 'Yes completely harmless, it is nice to meet you Miss..' he paused for an answer.   
  
'Miss Claira' she answered feeling her cheeks redden. 'Hello Miss Claira I hope to see more of you but I feel it is my duty to make sure the rest of the house is locked up' He said walking away smiling. Claira watched as his eyes moved along her face. His bright blue eyes and that dirty blond hair that hung loosely near his ears. He was dressed almost as casual as Will but the way he carried himself was very different. He recognized his power, the quality he had that made people long to know more.   
  
'So that is the infamous Jonathan' she said grinning to herself, biting her lip slightly. Will had seen this look before, this intrigue this fascination and this caused him to pause.   
  
'He is the brother you are always speaking about' she asked looking over at him. There was a long silence. 'Is it?' she repeated louder. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at her. 'Yes' he said quietly coming and sitting next to her. She took in a deep breath remembering running, running from the rain.   
  
'Why did we rush here, and lock the gates?' She asked looking over at him with big eyes. He stared into them contently. 'I'm not at liberty to say but if anytime you are outside and it's about to rain get to the castle' He reached over and took her trembling hand. 'Why?' she asked licking her lips. Her mind was swimming with possibilities after all, what is so scary about rain? 'again I'm not allowed to say but its a matter of most importance that you follow this, your life depends on it' he answered. Clara nodded her head fervently watching the pools of blue that were his eyes soften with every word.   
  
'You are in love' she declared. This caught him off guard he dropped her hand and scooted back all in one swift motion.  
  
'and who is it that I am in love with?' he asked dreading the answer.   
  
'I dont know. I just can see it in your face. You have happiness that only love struck man can have.'   
  
'I am not in love, it's not possible.'   
  
'not possible' she was cut off by another voice calling from an upstairs room. 'Here I'll leave you to change. I'll come to get you for dinner' He said coaxing his way out the room. He shut the double doors behind him. She stood up revealing a bare back and locked the door. She pulled out one of her many dresses and put it on quickly the room was cold and bare leaving her feeling naked even after she was fully clothed. She walked around the large room running her fingers over the many books reading names in Latin, Spanish, German, French, and many other languages she had never seen before. She pulled one out that seemed to stand out from the rest it stood tall among the other books and was brown leather with a long black ribbon tied around the binding. She opened leafing through the pages, till one caught her eye.   
  
A picture of rain falling on the ground. People trying to run away. She was startled when a hand grabbed her shoulder.   
  
'What are you doing here Miss' an elderly gentleman asked. He was dressed as a butler. 'Oh I am a friend of Will's' she said feeling as if she were explaining herself to a teacher. 'Yes I suppose he left you here alone, that boy never did quite grow up, did he?' the man said shaking his head disapprovingly. 'May I ask who you are?' she asked a little taken back by his words. 'I am William's grandfather, George Watsworth' he said proudly standing erect. His rigid posture and old sagging face left Claira feeling small. 'Oh well I'll be leaving you alone now.' She turned trying her best to dodge the old man.   
  
'What is that in your hands?'   
  
'I don't know'  
  
'Where did you get that?' he asked sharply.   
  
'From the shelf' she said shrinking even more.   
  
'Give it to Me!' He snatched the book from her fingers. She let her hands fall to the side as she watched him slam the book shut. 'learn to mind your business and keep your mouth shut' he warned her walking towards the door. She felt anger rise inside her as she watched the gruff old man leaving. 'I did nothing wrong' she mumbled to herself walking over to the red velvet sofa and sitting down.   
  
The day went by slowly. Claira spent almost all day in that room lounging on the sofa. She stood up and walked around the room before noticing another young woman enter through the door. She looked at Claira and smiled. 'Hello im Rebecca Burlington' she said holding out an elegant hand. Claira stood up quickly smile gracing over her full lips. 'Very nice to meet you Rebecca I'm Claira Abbingdale' she said proudly. It was so much fun to act as if her society were worth speaking of. She took her seat and offered Miss Burlington the opposing chair.   
  
'How did you come to this side of the door?' Rebecca asked smiling and leaning back in her chair. 'I came with Will' she said casually trying not to sound like the child she felt like.   
  
'Oh William! I would think so. He so often makes friends in the rain' She was trying her best to make Claira feel insignificant, and it was working like a charm.   
  
'Yes well I'm only here for a short while. He asked me to come for a visit.' Claira explained feeling her heart sink.   
  
'Did he inform you that we are to be married?' Rebecca smiled.   
  
'Really, When? For some reason Claira's cheeks were burning and there was a feeling inside she couldn't explain.   
  
'As soon as he would like. It's really up to him. Just as long as it's before his 21 birthday. Ever since I was born our parents had planned for us to marry.'   
  
'Do you want to marry him?'   
  
'Why not?' She answered laughing. The door swung open. Will walked in and looked around nervously.   
  
'time for dinner'   
  
'Oh William darling! I was just informing your friend Claira here about our prolonged engagement. She wishes to know when the special day is.' Rebecca stood up and walked towards him. He scratched the back of his head. 'I dont know.' He was staring at her with cold eyes. He looked over at Claira who's cheeks were red with embarrassment. 'Congratulations, I wish you two the very best.' Claira choked out and counterfeit smile on her trembling lips.   
She stood and walked with them out the door and into the dining room. The atmosphere was much warmer there. They all sat one by one down a long table backs straight faces forward. Rebecca sat down next to Jonathan who seemed to leer at her. They sat in silence chewing on bits of lettuce.   
  
'Your from Aunthenic? How is it over there, terribly cold I would think?' He asked waiting for an answer. Claira still staring at Will looked back at Jonathan.   
  
'Yes, very cold at the moment. Though in summer we have lovely weather.' She answered smiling at him politely.   
  
'So.. did you have a chance to meet our soon to be family member Rebecca?' he asked pointing to the young woman near William. Claira gave a cold glance towards the wench.   
  
'Yes' she answered short.   
  
'I hope she treated you with respect that she gives to all of us.' He said laughing.   
  
'Yes of course, she was a perfect angel' Claira said sarcastically knowing no one would say anything about her new found tone.   
  
'I was just telling her about how William and I are to be married.' She said squeezing Will's arm playfully. Claira rolled her eyes and thought to herself must she bring this up every minute.   
  
'Oh, how smart of you Rebecca.'   
  
'Thank-you Jonathan. I do so value your opinion.'   
  
'Yes well I know you do. But not nearly as much as I value yours.'  
  
Jonathan laughed at his sly remark. Rebecca rolled her eyes and began cutting her cucumber into smaller pieces. Claira watched Will before returning her glare down at her salad. Will watched Claira wanting to explain it all. But Jonathan on the other hand had his own agenda. He watched Claira out of the corner of his eye his lips curving into a sly smile. 


	3. the girl in white

Im sorry this is so short but I've been busy with make up work and everything so.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any fairy tales but i do own the characters in this story. ...So far anyway.   
  
I want to thank my first reviewer I really appreciated you telling me that, I thought it was a bit hard to read myself and I'm the one who wrote it lol .... So for this chapter I tried to break the dialogue up a bit so it would be easier to understand. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I also worked on the capitalization, if I missed a few sorry my computer isn't doing a very good job checking so I have to go back and I always thought myself a rather observant person before this lol thank you very much!  
  
if i get more reviews ill finish the story other wise im going to start another on fiction press...maybe..   
  
--pink-sneakers85  
  
The girl in white  
  
Rebecca said goodbye right after dinner giving Will a soft kiss on the cheek because he turned his lips away. He showed Claira to her room where she politely opened the door and stood guarding the entrance.   
  
'Are you going to be comfortable in here?'   
  
  
  
'Yes... do you love her?'   
  
Will was obviously taken back by this because he stood motionless for a moment. Searching his mind for a reply that would be acceptable.  
  
'What about this place makes you so bold, even more so that usual?'   
  
'Please answer me.'   
  
'No I don't love her I just... I have a role to play here and she is the leading lady'   
  
'Oh that was clever!'   
  
They looked at each other contently smiling until the content turned in to sheer discomfort as they both waited for the others voices.   
  
'The rain is almost over. Tomorrow you will get to discover the exciting world here that is around you' he said laughing anxiously.   
  
'Yes I would so love to, Rebecca tells me there are very expensive shops' she said dramatically throwing back her head.   
  
'She would say something like that'   
  
William was embarrassed about his future wife and blushed slightly.   
  
'I have more questions but its getting late so I will relieve you of your duties and let you venture in the great abyss' she said pointing down the long dark hallway.   
  
'What kind of questions?'   
  
'Questions about your dear Rebecca.'   
  
Claira waited for him to smile, which he did. 'Yes, we should leave those for when I'm not so irritable' he said laughing and turning away. 'I'm glad you have finally come down from your window and graced us with your presence' he said giving a miniscule bow. She turned away quickly hiding her blushing cheeks. She didn't understand these feelings. She knew she wasn't in love with him but jealousy was just dripping from her. There was one thing that was completely clear. She resented Rebecca and everything she stood for. Her perfect black ringlets and dark eyes even the way she seemed to float whenever she walked, everything.   
  
Claira sat staring at the covered window until she felt the need to walk around. She took her kerosene lamp and slowly opened the tall door it let out a loud creak. She closed it and tied a ribbon around her doorknob other wise she would never be able to find her room. She started walking down the hall her long dress made a swooshing noise and her high-heeled boots made clicking sound with each step. She walked up the winding staircase and stopped outside a door that was hidden in a dark corner of the room. She found the doorknob and turned it leading into a small attic space. A portrait of a beautiful woman hung above a dormant fireplace. A huge armchair sat in front facing where the fire would be burning. The once happy room was now cold and dark. Claira noticed a small box on a nearby table. She walked over and ran her fingers over the ridged pattern. She was just about to open this fascinating box when she felt warm breath on her neck. She looked out of the corner of her eye afraid to move.   
  
'It's lovely isn't it'   
  
The deep voice asked letting his humid words hit her ear. She blinked down hard. 'Yes' she whispered feeling her heart beating in her throat. This was strangely exciting and still her heart was beating faster with ever second.   
  
'Almost as beautiful as you are' the voice added.   
  
The lips that said these words growing closer to her neck. She lifted her shoulder as a shield from the intruder's breath. She turned to see Jonathan standing at her face to face. She wiped her neck with the palm of her hand feeling the need to slap him or at least scream but when it came time to raise her voice all she could do was talk over a whisper.   
  
'What are you doing here?'   
  
'I should ask you the same question Miss. Abbingdale, after all you are the one sneaking around a strange place at all hours of the night'   
  
'Yes Mr. Watsworth but you are the one sneaking up on strange girls at all hours of the night'   
  
She stopped, waiting for a reply. He stared into her eyes for a moment. His smile faded and he scratched the back of his head while staring down at the tops of his shoes.   
  
'Yes well I thought you were someone else, someone I once knew.'   
  
'Who?'   
  
'Her name was... I never knew her name'   
  
He looked pained at the bringing up of old memories.   
  
'I fear I have lost her forever. That's why when I saw you looking at this box.... Well there's not use going into that now'   
  
'No please tell me.'   
  
'Its quite sad Miss. Abbingdale are you sure your up for it?'   
  
He laughed at this last question. Claira felt her cheeks burn was he crazy, laughing at something that was supposedly so sad.   
  
'Why do you laugh?'   
  
'To be honest I.. Well I'm a little embarrassed at the whole situation. It's something I don't want to admit but I really did make quite a fool of myself that night.'   
  
He walked over to the box and ran his fingers over the engravings.   
  
'And this, this is all I have left of her' he stared at the box for what seemed like an eternity.   
  
'Tell me what happened, maybe I can help.'   
  
Jonathan's lips curved into a mischievous grin. 'Well if you really must know.' he mumbled so low that Claira had to watch his lips to understand.   
  
  
  
He picked up the box and walked over to the fireplace. He took a seat on a rather large burgundy colored armchair. Claira followed him and sat down on the floor across from him. He stayed quiet for quite a long time before looking up into her eyes.   
  
'It all started on my 16th birthday. I was mad at the world my mother was sick my brother was already engaged and my father had left the year before the reason, only God knows. The point was I was bitter and I ran out of my own party that ended up being a family feud anyway. I was walking towards the lagoon when I noticed this girl, no this woman and she was so beautiful. I dont know if it was the pints or the state I was in but I decided to follow her. I followed her through the woods and right to the lagoon where she sat down talking to the mermaids. She was even more breathtaking up close. Her hair reached to the bottom of her back and she had white flowers tucked into the curls. She wore all white and she let her feet swing in the water. For a moment she seemed to glow, like she had this aura of calm around her and for a second I thought that maybe she was a fairy. I half expected her to sprout her wings and fly away. But instead she looked at me and I froze.'   
  
Jonathan stopped his eyes glazed over and his lips curved into a wistful smile. He gave a small cough and looked towards Claira. Her eyes sparkled with such intrigue he must go on even if it did hurt his heart terribly.   
  
'She stood up from her place by the water and walked towards me. I felt I must run towards her something inside of me was going off uncontrollably. She touched my cheek and smiled as she ran her fingers through my hair. She stared into my eyes for the longest time before she realized I was in love with her, just that quick the smile disappeared from her face. Her hand dropped heavily by her side. 'Your eyes, they say a lot' she said backing up. I blinked absent-mindedly. She let out a giggle. 'You love me' she said smiling and almost turning around and still laughing. She was laughing at me, laughing at my love for her. She kissed my lips I felt her pull away and run off laughing to herself at the naive boy by the lagoon. She left behind a flower it had fallen from her hair and she was gone. I've been looking for her ever since'   
  
He looked back down at the box in his lap. Before he could say anything he stared into her eager eyes that glistened with the romantic story.   
  
'You look just like her almost exactly.. Especially with..'   
  
He paused as if debating with himself as to what to say.   
  
'What?' she asked waiting anxiously. 'Nothing it's just your eyes they are so youthful looking just as hers were, filled with excitement and laughter. You can almost hear you laughing just looking into them' he said growing bolder.   
  
'so what do you think of that Miss. Abbingdale? Sad enough for you.'   
  
'Yes it is sad I suppose but I don't understand how you can love her when she was so cruel to you'   
  
Claira almost regretted those words as quickly as they had escaped her lips. The look on Jonathan's face was enough to make her faint his eyes darkened and his jaw set into a line.   
  
'You don't even know her.' He said growing cold.   
  
'Your right I'm sorry. I was out of place. She sounds beautiful'   
  
She corrected herself so quickly her lips shook. Jonathan had calmed and his eyes softened as he noticed her pinkened cheeks and the way she sat up straight.   
  
Claira looked down her cheeks burning. 'Here look.' he said lifting the lid off the box and handing it over to her. Inside was a small water lily dried with age but still glittering with love. Clara studied the white petals and smiled to herself. 'Its lovely' she said looking into the eyes of Jonathan who was once again just a young boy watching the mysterious girl sitting by the water. He closed the box and put it back in its rightful place. 'Now that you know why I talked to you in that manner I hope you can forgive me' he said smiling warmly towards the entranced girl. 'Oh of course!' Claira said feeling the need to forgive him of anything, Claira told him good night as she walked inside her room he took the ribbon and handed to her brushing his hand against hers. 'Thank you.' she said softly feeling the need to hug him. She kept the urge buried deep inside as she closed the door and lay the ribbon on her nightstand. 'It's very strange. all of it.' claira thought to herself as she got into her nightclothes. She lay down extinguishing the lamp.   
  
****** 


	4. sovenste blomst

Disclaimer: This chapter I've decided to bring in other fairy tales. I do not own these fairy tales but I do own the characters so far. If you can recognize any of these fairy tales please tell me in the review page it will be interesting. Also just so I won't get into any trouble, there is a fairy named lily, she is my character but modeled after most fairies (a.k.a sounds like the tinkling of bells which I think the credit goes to J.M Barrie the fabulously brilliant author of the critically acclaimed children's book PETER PAN) love you guys who review!! -Pink-sneakers85  
  
Sovende Blomst  
  
Claira woke the next morning to a light rapping on her door. She opened her eyes and looked around the new room. Her thoughts shot back to the night before, the strange story about the girl in white. Something about it made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
She walked over and peaked her face out through the crack in the door. As not to show her nightclothes. William stood outside patiently waiting.   
  
'Good morning sunshine, you slept late' He said grinning playfully.   
  
'Really not late enough. Someone woke me up.' She joked rolling her eyes.   
  
'You want to come with me? I have some things to do around town.'   
  
'Um let me think.. Yes'   
  
'Ok I'll wait for you down stairs.'   
  
He walked down the long hall. Claira's eyes followed him. She found herself smiling. She quickly reprimanded herself for being so silly. After all he was a soon to be married man.  
  
She pulled out her suitcase and picked out a light green dress and some forest green slippers. She let her hair stay down. She looked at herself once in the mirror and let out a sigh. 'It will have to do.' She mumbled to herself.   
  
****  
  
William watched as Claira came walking down the stairs. He smiled at her beauty but then quickly scolded himself for being so selfish. He shouldn't even be thinking about that. He was already engaged. He looked back up at her and she smiled. But I am only engaged to her because I am obligated to my family, to my people he thought. He knew he was making excuses for himself and felt guilty. Why was everything so hard? Was if because she was so beautiful? Her sweet disposition, brown curls, full lips and those eyes. The very eyes that would make anyone want to stare into them for hours.   
  
'Very good to see you William'   
  
'And you as well.'   
  
'I'm sorry I slept so long into the day. I was up rather late.'   
  
Claira stopped talking and hoped beyond all hope he wouldn't ask what she was doing. Her hope was in vain.   
  
'Why not, Something wrong in your room?'   
  
'No, no, no. I went walking around that's all'   
  
'Oh okay, I can't believe you didn't get lost. Almost everyone does'   
  
'Well I was lucky enough to run into Jonathan'   
  
William paused and looked over at her uncomfortably. It wasn't jealousy or anger it was fear. Claira waited for him to speak afraid of what he might be thinking.   
  
'He treated you well?'   
  
Claira stopped and studied his face a little longer choosing her words carefully.   
  
'Oh yes! A perfect gentleman.'   
  
'Good'   
  
William sighed as if releasing tons of pressure. Claira didn't mean to lie after all it wasn't completely false. Jonathan had treated her disrespectfully at first coming behind her and breathing on her neck, but that hardly seemed worth troubling William over. Should she tell him? She was at a crossroads but then again it seems so silly to bring something up like that. When Jonathan hadn't even realized it was her. Or maybe he was lying. She was driving her self crazy with all these 'what if's' and 'maybe's' so she stopped thinking and decided a change of subject would be wise.   
  
She smiled. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to tease him.   
  
'About Rebecca' She started grinning playfully   
  
'Oh no, no, we are not going there right now' Will say laughing and shaking his hands in front of him.   
  
'Oh yes, yes, yes we are. I want to know more about your future wife. After all William we are good friends and I think I deserve to know about her.'   
  
'Very well then, What is it you want to know?'   
  
'How horrible is she?' she said laughing.   
  
'I couldn't say. We really aren't that close.'   
  
'What do you mean? Your going to marry her.'   
  
'Don't remind me'   
  
They were now nearing the palace gardens. Claira stopped and stared in awe at the many colors around them. There were pinks, reds, purples even blue's. She smiled over at William. 'This is your garden, it belongs to you?' He nodded his head unaware of how pleased she was with all of this.   
  
'You can look around, I told my mother I would bring her some daisies'   
  
He walked away towards the white flowers. Claira walked past the daffodils, roses and sunflowers. She could see a green flower in the distance. She had never seen a flower that color before and was intrigued. When she grew closer to this flower she felt as if it were calling to her. She thought if she had it, everything would be okay. The world would be okay. Now she was standing directly in front of it. It was not only green but had a crescent shaped yellow mark on it. And in the middle where three bright red spikes. For some reason Claira wanted to touch them. Her fingers barely met with the tips of those red spikes when William came running up behind her. He was too late. She pulled her fingers back in horror studying the puncture wounds. Slowly drops of blood fell onto the flower. It shriveled up and fell to the ground.   
  
Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt completely tired, so tired she couldn't stay awake any longer. William caught her before she fell. He picked her up. He carried her all the way back to the castle. Where he put her on her bed.   
  
****  
  
'Sovende Blomst' The old man said opening Claira's eyelids and studying her inactive pupil.   
  
'In other words sleeping flower. She won't be waking up any time soon unless you want the easy way out' He finished looking her over and stood up.   
  
William stood nervously by the door waiting for the doctor's next words.   
  
'You are very lucky Highness, Only a prince's kiss can win over this particular flowers poisons'   
  
'So all I have to do is kiss her? Isn't there something about love in that remedy of yours doctor?'   
  
'Oh no Highness, That's only in certain circumstances, and luckily this isn't one of them.'   
  
The doctor closed his black bag and nodded his head respectfully to William The Prince of Vidunderlig.   
  
William thanked him by shaking his hand. The doctor walked out the room. The door was closed and William stood alone with the sleeping Claira.   
  
He suddenly felt awkward. He looked around once more to make sure no one would come in. He walked over and sat on the bed next to her. She was so beautiful. He even felt guilty for having to kiss her because he felt he would enjoy it so much. He licked his lips a few times out of nervous habit.   
  
Claira was so still that it made him even more uncomfortable. But then he noticed her chest moving just a little. He took in a deep breath and leaned down brushing his lips across hers. He sat up quickly feeling his heart beat faster.   
  
Claira's eyes fluttered open and she looked around mystified.   
  
'Wha.. How did I get here?' She said narrowing her eyebrows.   
  
William scooted back so not to alarm her. 'You fell and hit your head in the garden' He lied and felt bad but not as bad as he would have explaining how she had been cured of the notorious sleeping flower.   
  
'Oh my! I can't believe I was so clumsy. After all my falling down and fainting you must think I'm pitiful'   
  
William could tell she was embarrassed. Her cheeks were pink and she kept looking away as not to stare him directly in the eye.   
  
'No, It wasn't your fault. The grass was still wet from yesterday. It wasn't your fault at all.   
  
His soothing voice comforted her almost completely. Her cheeks went back to her normal color and she looked at him confident.   
  
'I'll let you get some rest before dinner.' He stood up and gave her a reassuring smile.   
  
She nodded and watched him leave. He shut the door behind him. Just as Claira was nodding off into the land of dreams she saw something. A bright light flying into her now open window. Bringing a long with it the sound of bells.   
  
****  
  
Ooooo ahhhh what's going to happen?? Haha I'm having so much fun with all of this. Please review. Now im really trying to get better with expressing my sentences properly and I think it's getting a little more understandable stay tuned and review.. I'll be updating very soon... 


	5. rose jardin

I have to admit that I'm having trouble deciding what to do next. Suffering from a little bit of writers block, so sorry if this is not as interesting as the others. I know the ending I just need to fill in the blanks and I don't want it to be too obvious.. a little mystery is always intriguing.. Right??...lol   
  
And also before I start I wanted to thank my reviewers. You all have given me inspiration to keep writing on writing this story!! lol I hope you enjoy this next chapter...   
  
Chapter 3: Rose Jardin   
  
Claira watched the ball of light fly into her open window. She watched carefully as it circled her head and then landed gracefully beside her. Slowly the light died down revealing a womanly shape dressed in a tiny pink frock. Her hair was a brilliant shade of red cascading freely down her back.   
  
'Hello my name is Rose, Rose Jardin.' She stated proudly nodding her head in an elaborate attempt to impress.  
  
Claira sat dumbfounded. Could this really be happening? A real live fairy sitting down beside her. No, surely it's not possible.   
  
'I'm sorry, It's just... I never knew fairies were real. I've always liked them. Admired them really..but'   
  
Claira found herself speechless. Completely flabbergasted by the six-inch fairy beside her.   
  
'Your not from around here are you?' Rose asked biting her lip.   
  
'No'   
  
'I could tell. Your very jumpy.'   
  
'Well you would be too. I mean if you weren't a fairy yourself.'   
  
'Yes I guess I might be. Or, maybe I wouldn't be. Most likely I wouldn't be. I tend to be rather calm in unusual situations.'   
  
These two sentences told Claira that this particular fairy was very cocky.   
  
'Well never-mind then. I'm suddenly feeling a lot less interested. I'm Claira Abbingdale.'   
  
'Oh hello Claira.' Rose replied dragging her name out much longer than necessary.   
  
Rose turned her nose up walking around. She surveyed the bed, along with every other piece of furniture in the room.   
  
'This will do I suppose.' Rose added sitting down where she was.   
  
'What do you mean this will do?'   
  
'I mean this will be a suitable place for me to stay.'   
  
'I'm sorry, you can't stay. This isn't even my house.'   
  
Thats when the little fairy began to weep. She covered her face in her tiny hands. A soft blue glow surrounding her and barely audible sniffles muffled by her fingers.   
  
'What's the matter?'   
  
'Its nothing. I, I, I just well I can't go back. I just can't' She stuttered.   
  
'Where?'   
  
'Home, I can't go back home.'   
  
Her pained voice caused sympathy to grow in Claira's heart. She picked up the small creature bringing her closer to her face. She was now eye to eye with her.  
  
'You can stay here. I suppose it will be all right. I would just have to talk it over with Will.'   
  
'No, no, no dont do that' Rose snapped glaring up at Claira.   
  
Claira thought this was a bit weird but wrote it off as fear of being rejected.   
  
'Alright, You may stay. But only for a short while until your problems are solved.'   
  
Rose now glowing a soft yellow smiled happily at this agreement.   
  
'Thank-you Claira, I'll leave now. I'll return at night fall, So as not to bother you.'   
  
And with that she flew away. Claira didn't feel complete peace about this arrangement. Something about the fairies short temper and harsh words set her conscience on caution. But she couldn't very well throw her out with no where to go.   
  
-------------  
  
William walked down the stairs still feeling the warmth of Claira's lips on his. He felt like a child. It wasn't a real kiss, or at least not to her. She was asleep and if she ever found out about this kiss and how it made him feel. Well let's just say he wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes again.   
  
He was wrapped up in these thoughts when he ran into Jonathan. He was dressed in a fine black suit carrying with him a rather large book.   
  
'What is that?' William asked grabbing at the book.   
  
Jonathan snatched it back. 'A book, I think you might have heard of them. Though these are for reading not coloring'   
  
'Oh the clever, yet witty remark. Famously done John.'   
  
'I thought you'd like that' He said sarcastically.   
  
'Where are you going?' William asked noticing his brother's attire.   
  
'To put this in my room, and then down to dinner.'   
  
William nodded his head skeptically. He studied him a bit longer before walking down the stairs the rest of the way.   
  
Jonathan started up the stairs. He stopped in front of Claira's room raising his hand to the doorknob. He bit his lip and let out a low growl. He shook his head out of frustration. He turned and walked to his room clutching the book tighter in his fingers. He walked in his room slamming the door behind him.   
  
****  
  
READ THIS: I know this chapter was boring and didn't really seem to have a purpose. But really I wanted to get the introduction of Rose a.k.a the fairy out of the way , also I wanted you to be confused about Jonathan. Did it work?? lol well be confused... I'll most likely be working on a chapter tonight and then posting it in the morning. I wish I could get past this block because I am totally frozen but I will prevail!! lol Im just kidding.. Thanks for reviewing -pink-sneakers85 


	6. secret meetings

This one is a little bit better because there is more dialogue between people. I know I love dialogue so I hope you guys do too. But please review and tell me how you like this chapter. If you don't like where it's going ..believe me there is a twist.. lol ..or not ..no im just kidding.. enough talking back to the story.   
  
*****  
  
Chapter 6: Secret Meetings  
  
Claira called for a warm bath. A young servant brought in the tub and filled it by hand. She was very young, maybe fourteen, fifteen at most. The young servant finished the tub and nodded her head to Claira.   
  
'Wait what's your name?' Claira asked.   
  
'I'm not supposed to talk to you Miss.' She answered most timidly.   
  
'Why ever not'   
  
'Orders Miss'   
  
'Orders from who?'   
  
'Mr. Watsworth Miss' She was turning to leave.   
  
'No wait. Which Mr. Watsworth?'   
  
'Well if I were to tell you, I might be in trouble Miss'   
  
'I promise not to tell. See I'm in desperate need of some information. Not to mention I would love a female friend. William is great but it's always good to have a good girl chat'   
  
The young girl smiled.   
  
'Alright Miss, if you promise'   
  
'Oh I do!' Claira sat down on her bed tell the girl to make herself comfortable.   
  
'Starting off who is giving you orders about talking to me?'   
  
'Oh that would be Jonathan Miss'   
  
'No more Miss. Call me Claira.' Claira said offering a warm smile.   
  
'I'm Eleanor Miss. I mean Claira.'   
  
'Do you know why I'm to be ignored by everyone?'   
  
'Oh Miss you aren't being ignored. But no, I wouldn't ask him. He wouldn't be at all happy about me questioning his orders.'   
  
'I understand. William isn't involved in this?'   
  
'No, He rarely gives orders Miss Claira.'   
  
Claira smiled hoping she would set the poor girl at ease. It didn't very well work because she had jumped at the sound of feet in the hallway.   
  
'Oh no, oh no, oh no! What is he going to do to me?'   
  
'Jonathan?'   
  
'Yes, He's not going to be happy about this, not at all.'   
  
'Eleanor relax. He will never know. My goodness it's as if you fear for your life.' Claira was joking but when she saw the look on Eleanor's face her smile faded.   
  
'Are you telling me he threatens you?'   
  
'No Miss not in so many words'   
  
'Well don't fret. He will never know you and I are now friends. You have my word!'   
  
Eleanor smiled and broke out in a cold sweat. She walked over and poured the last pitcher or warm water in the tub.   
  
'Good day Miss, I mean Claira. I will see you sometime then?'   
  
'Yes if you will not faint dead away from fear.' Claira laughed.   
  
Eleanor nodded her head and walked out of the room. Claira had made a new friend, one who obviously knew the inner workings of Jonathan's mind. She was frightened out of her mind of him and there had to be a good reason.   
  
She took a bath and brushed her hair. She decided to wear a pink dress with maroon trim; thinking it would make her cheeks pinker. She didn't see the point. She would most likely faint dead away or fall over a loose tile before dinner was over. Then Will would have to pick her up and bring her to her room. Then she would sleep the whole day and just come out for dinner. It seemed that happened a lot here.   
  
William knocked at her door at exactly 6 o'clock. They walked down the long hall. He didn't offer his arm to her like he always did. They actually were walking with a wide gap between them. Claira noticed this but didn't question it.   
  
'So you're feeling better?'   
  
'Yes, It's funny I don't even remember falling.'   
  
'Yes well you hit the ground pretty hard'   
  
William felt his voice crack. Claira looked at him grinning.   
  
'Are you forgetting to tell me something William?' She joked.   
  
The color drained from William's face and he looked away.   
  
'No, why do you ask?'   
  
'No reason really. You're acting different. Did I do something to offend you?'   
  
William forced himself to smile. It came off more as sneer, which sent Claira off into laugh.   
  
She stopped and leaned against the wall, gasping for breath.   
  
'What's so funny?' He asked smiling.   
  
'William Watsworth you are lying to me. Or at least not telling the full truth. Not to mention that pathetic excuse for a sincere smile.'   
  
William couldn't help but laugh.   
  
'I am hiding something, but it really doesn't matter. It's of no consequence. It's just embarrassing.'   
  
'Wait one moment! We are friends, I wouldn't laugh at you.'   
  
'You mean how you didn't laugh at me just now?' They both laughed.   
  
'Please tell me, I promise not to laugh.'   
  
'Maybe later.'   
  
William offered her his arm. She found herself blushing. They walked arm in arm to dinner.  
  
-------  
  
They walked into the dining room. Rebecca was sitting next to Jonathan. He followed Claira with his eyes all the way to her seat. Henry Watsworth sat stiffly sipping at his water. One thing Claira hadn't noticed the night before is their mother's absence not only from the table from every day life in general.   
  
Claira took the seat across from Jonathan and next to Will. The thing Claira missed most about home were the lively chats at the dinner table. Here you were lucky to receive any sort of acknowledgment.   
  
The dinner passed slowly, so slowly in fact that Rebecca had to leave directly afterwards.   
  
As Claira was walking to her room she noticed Jonathan whispering something to Rebecca. He was leaning over near her ear. Claira stopped for a moment to see if she could hear what they were saying, but it was useless. William was coming; She couldn't allow him to see her snooping around. She glanced once more at the secret meeting, the last thing she saw was something she would remembered, but from where? Rebecca was smiling. Something was so familiar about the way she smiled.   
  
******  
  
Hey all you lovely people!! I had a revelation just a few moments before I finished the chapter. I know what's going to happen for sure!! whoop whoop. Well I won't give anything major away but (there's something special about someone you wouldn't expect. ) ok please review, I love to hear when you guys write!! love ya - pink_sneakers85 


	7. To Be truly happy?

Hello faithful readers. Getting interesting.. Hmm??? lol you aint seen nothing yet.. I know that's a double negative...but w/e lol. I am having such a good time. The problem is I am so anxious to get to the end of the story that I'm wanting to give too much away.   
  
And news!!! I received my first all praise review. I was so happy about it I decided a new chapter was in order. So here you go!!   
  
*******  
  
Chapter 7: To Be Happy..  
  
'You feeling up to a visit to the garden?'   
  
Claira was dressed in a soft yellow and creme colored dress. She was running out of clean clothes to wear. It had been two weeks since she first arrived in Vidunderlig. Everything seemed most normal now. It's easiest to be explained like this. Imagine yourself standing in a dark room, suddenly someone opens the door and light floods the four walls. You shield your eyes, but soon enough you become accustomed to this light. Everything seemed to be just like this. After living in such a dark world for so long the light that beamed from this place was blinding. It seemed now that everything was fairly common.   
  
Claira looked over at William. He was so kind and sincere. Being with him seemed natural as if it was supposed to happen. As if fate had thrown the two of them together. Of course she wouldn't tell him this. He would laugh, no he wouldn't laugh but he would feel uncomfortable. He would smile and nod his head at her and she would blush. She blushed even thinking of this. She stared off into the direction of the garden. They were standing in front of the castle now deciding what to do with their free time.   
  
'I don't know. I wouldn't want to fall again.' Claira replied.  
  
'Okay, We can go to the lagoon.'   
  
Claira considered this, but declined the idea.   
  
'Do you have any ideas?' William asked grinning at her pickiness.   
  
'Lets go into the forest.' She suggested without any hesitation.   
  
'What, that forest?'   
  
'No the other forest behind the castle. Of course that forest.'   
  
'Claira I don't think...'   
  
'Oh Will don't be so scared. It's not as if there are beasts back there. It's only trees and leaves. Maybe a few rocks scattered here and there. Nothing to be afraid of.' She talked to him as if she was debating.   
  
'I'm not afraid it's just that. Well there are numerable ways to get lost. What if we need to get back. We could be stuck out there.'   
  
William was scared. He was scared what might happen if it started to rain, if it happened again. She wouldn't be safe. He couldn't protect her. It would be a horrible situation. He glanced over at Claira. Her eyes were set on the patch of green. She hadn't even noticed the look in his eyes.   
  
'So do you wish to go or not. It's really up to you.' She sounded most eager . He didn't want to deprive her of her fun. So he nodded his head. She let out a little squeal of approval.   
  
They walked a long while before reaching the forest. It seemed so far from the castle William seriously considered turning back.   
  
'Oh my goodness. It's lovely.' Claira whispered to herself walking over to gigantic redwood.   
  
'yes'   
  
'Come on William, it's not as if it bites.'   
  
'I know' William looked up at the sky. Studying the wispy clouds. He barely noticed Claira walking over to him pushing him over into a mound of soft grass.   
  
'Your it!' She screamed shrieking with laughter.   
  
William's lips curved into a warm smile. He jumped up racing after her. They were laughing so hard they had to stop to catch their breath. William perched himself up against a tree breathing heavily. Claira's face wet from sweat was still glowing.   
  
'You know what?' Will asked looking up at her. She sat down on a nearby stump and let out a heavy sigh. The trees were a soft green. Sun light cascading through spaces in the leaves. The forest was so quiet it seemed they were the only two living things for miles.   
  
'What?'   
  
'I don't want to marry Rebecca.'   
  
William clinched his jaw in frustration. Claira was shocked by the sound of Rebecca's name from his lips. It struck somewhere deep in her soul causing her to shiver.   
  
'I really don't' he continued resting his elbows on his knees. Rubbing his hands together furiously.   
  
Claira stayed quiet she didn't dare to look him in the eye. She pulled on her skirts trying her best to keep her self occupied.   
  
'I wish I knew what to say.' She said so soft William looked up at her.   
  
'Am I speaking to freely. Because if I am please stop me.'   
  
'No, No. It's just I wish I could give you some sound advice. Something to make you feel better. I fear I have never been quite the expert on matters of the heart.'   
  
'Just you listening is helping a great deal. See you are the only one I can talk to.'   
  
Claira felt her cheeks turn hot. She looked down again to hide the blushing flesh.   
  
'See Jonathan is partly the reason for this whole mess and grandfather. Well he doesn't exactly have a say in the matter. Rebecca; now what would be the point in talking to her. She seems quite fine with this arrangement.'   
  
There was Rebecca's name again. Claira played with her fingers thinking it would make the shiver go away. No it didn't it made it worse. She looked up, she would have to suffer through the conversation. Thats what friends were for.  
  
'It's not that I hate her. But to marry her because someone told me I must. It all just seems a bit primitive to me. Do you still have arranged marriages where your from?'   
  
'Not so much arranged. We, When I say we I mean all young women in society, are to marry a well off distinguished sort of gentleman. He is to be wealthy and smart. He is to be of some rank above ours in society or at least equal. If we are not married by a certain age we are considered old maids. Which no one wants to marry an old maid. So in a way we are arranged. Be married before 27 or you shall be an outcast.'   
  
'You shouldn't have a problem finding a young man to marry.'   
  
William's voice was so calm Claira understood how he felt about her. He didn't shiver at the mention of other men or suitors. not even marriage seemed to shake him. He was positively indifferent on the matter.   
  
William looked up into her eyes. She was busy in thought picking out the right words. He half expected her to laugh or smile. But she didnt' she bit her lip in concentration. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer. It was stupid of him to bring it up.   
  
'Well there is one young man who I am sure was going to propose. Of course I dont' love him'   
  
She found herself saying that last sentence without any thought at all.   
  
'you won't marry him then?'   
  
'I'm not sure. Marriages these days aren't all about love William. I have my future to think about. I will not survive on what father left me forever. Sooner or later I will have to marry Henry Wellington. It won't be so bad. It would be a comfortable life.'   
  
Claira couldn't believe she was speaking so openly. It had been a long while since she had considered marrying Mr. Wellington but it seemed the adult thing to do. William watched her grown serious with every passing word.   
  
'but will you be happy with him?'   
  
Claira gave a sympathetic laugh. Whether it was for William or herself she didn't know.   
  
'I won't be happy alone either William.' She said this almost pleading for William to reply. But all he could do was drop his eyes to the ground. Claira stood up walking around at tree staring up at the cloudy sky.   
  
'William it's quite cloudy should we be getting in?'   
  
William's eyes shot up towards the sky. Sure enough there were rain clouds gathering above their heads.   
  
'Come now! We have to get back.'   
  
Claira followed William as he darted around trees and under low hanging braches. The once beautiful forest was now a nightmare. Claira didn't understand all of this but felt she must obey William, no matter how tired she was or how much she wanted to take a break. Thunder crashed right above their heads. William's feet seemed to be gliding over the air. He grabbed Claira's hand pulled her closer to his speed. She felt like dying her lungs felt as if they were being beaten and her head was swimming. They could see the castle now. Just a few more minutes and they would be safe. Claira felt a calming go over her as she saw the familiar red and purple flags flapping in the wind.   
  
The calm soon left when she realized the air grew thick. First one rain drop then another then another. The thunder seemed to be mocking them and the castle seemed to shrink farther and farther away. They were in the gardens now still running.   
  
William didnt notice the large tree root growing above the ground. He twisted his ankle and fell landing with a thud. He tried to stand but found it impossible within seconds. Claira reached for his arm she was going to help him, but he pushed her away.   
  
'Go'   
  
'I won't leave you here.'   
  
'No Claira. You have to get inside.' He was screaming. Claira hesitated before obeying him. He was so angry she had to. She went inside.   
  
'Where's Prince William?' asked one of the guards. 'He fell he made me leave him!' She felt so angry at herself. She had left him out there and he was most likely to die. The shocked looks on the guards faces told her that. He was going to die and it was all her fault.   
  
They shut the gates not daring to venture out in the rain themselves. The large wooden doors shut with a bang. Claira stood frozen waiting for anything. She waited for what seemed like hours when theres arose a blood curdling scream. She recognized the deep voice.   
  
She threw herself at the door trying her best to open the metal latch. It was no use she couldn't get out, she fell down to her knees burying her head in her arms. She had killed him. Her William was dead.   
  
----------  
  
remember people, things are not what they seem!!! i know its a cliff hanger and im terrible but its all good. keep reading it gets a lot better. I will post the next chapter later on tonight because i dont want you all hating this story. SO PLEASE keep reading. and please review!! -pinksneakers85 


	8. Hardly Rose Colored Glasses

Hey ya'll thanks for reviewing. It really makes me want to write so thanks so much!   
  
Special thanks to: Everybody who reviewed. I'll be more detailed on the special thanks next chapter. I am tired and sleep is calling my name so loudly the neighbors are complaining. lol i know cheesy. -PS85  
  
Chapter 8: Hardly Rose colored Glasses  
  
The rain was relentless. It pounded on the castle for all of two hours. The guards stood firm watching Claira. She was still sitting on the floor face cradled in her hands whispering secret prayers only meant for God's ears. She never once looked up for all she knew she was alone in the world, being punished for her acts of betrayal.   
  
Jonathan glanced at her as he passed by. He knew what had happened the whole castle was ready to mourn the loss of the next king. Claira was so distraught she failed to realize they called him Prince William.   
  
Suddenly the rain stopped. Claira whispered a quick 'amen' and stood out of the way for the guards to open the door. They told her to walk behind them. Being to upset she didn't dare to oppose this.   
  
The ground was still wet; the leaves glistened with tiny droplets of moisture. Claira watched the back of the guard's heads. It was all she could bare to see. They stopped in front of William's limp body. He lay in fetal position eyes looking straight ahead.   
  
When Claira first lay her eyes on this sight she couldn't breathe. She stepped back shaking her head. She wouldn't except this. It couldn't be happening. One of the guards knelt on one knee and lay a shaking finger on William's neck. He looked back at Claira. Her eyes were shut and her hand placed over her heart.   
  
'Miss, He's still alive.'   
  
Claira ran over to William touching his cheek. It was still warm, moist with dew. He stared straight a head. The blank look that filled his eyes scared her.   
  
'Go call for a doctor.' Claira muttered. She watched on as William was hoisted up and brought to his bedchamber. It was all so unreal.   
  
-------------  
  
Claira sat in a chair while the doctor performed a series of tests on William. He opened his eyes. He opened his mouth. Looked in his ears. Studied his breathing. And last checked his heartbeat.   
  
'What's the matter. Is he going to be all right?'  
  
Claira stood up. The old man pushed his glasses farther up on his nose.   
  
'Yes Miss. He will be fine. Just a little shock that's all.'   
  
'So he is going to be all right. That's wonderful. What is it about that rain that scares him enough to send him into shock.'   
  
'It isn't the rain exactly it's...' He stopped looking over at William once more.   
  
'I've said too much. It's time for me to make an exit. But it's good to see you again.'   
  
'What do you mean? Have we met before?'   
  
'Well not exactly. I looked after you after the incident in the garden over two weeks ago.' He had now packed up his black bag and was briskly walking towards the door.   
  
'You treated my head then?'   
  
'I was treating you for the Sovende Blomst.'   
  
Claira looked utterly confused so the doctor paused to explain.   
  
'The sleeping flower. You had a brief encounter with it. I'm glad to see your up and about.' He laughed at this remark.   
  
'Oh yes the sleeping flower. How was that cured exactly?' Claira acted as if she had the smallest hint what he was talking about.   
  
'Oh just a little kiss on the lips. I'm surprised you forgot.'   
  
'Oh it wasn't I who forgot doctor. It was our dear William.' She smiled over at his sleeping face.   
  
'I'm not quite sure what you're speaking of dear, but I'll leave it at that. There is really no way of knowing how long this recovery will take. It is really up to him.'  
  
Claira shook hands with the man and he left the room. She looked around. It was decorated in an assorted dark blues and forest greens. She looked inside a large armoire. It was fully stocked with party clothes and riding pants. She leaned down and opened a dusty drawer. Inside was a crown. It was silver, encrusted with rubies and emeralds. She then remembered what people had been calling him. She was in company with a prince. Not only that but she was meddling with his things. She set the down the crown and closed the drawer.   
  
She walked over to his sleeping form. He was very handsome. He lay deathly still underneath mounds of thick blankets.   
  
'So you are a prince.' She couldn't help but smile.   
  
'Why do you not tell me these things? I wouldn't tease you. Okay maybe I would.'   
  
She walked over staring down at him. The smile slowly disappeared from her face.   
  
'I don't know if you'll to want to talk to me after you wake up. After all it was my fault we were in the forest, And my fault you were caught in the rain.'   
  
She looked over at the window. The sun shone brightly through the glass.   
  
'Yes and that's another thing. What is it about this place? Why are you all so frightened of a little rain? I know there must be more, but no one seems to think it's my place to know.'   
  
She sat down on the bed beside him touching his cheek. She ran her fingers through his brown curls.   
  
'And you kissed me.' She touched his lips. Even imagining his lips on hers set her cheeks to a bright pink. She moved her hand away quickly and crossed the room pulling a chair near his bed.  
  
She took a seat on the large armchair. She watched him sleep for a long while until fatigue overwhelmed her and she let sleep take over.   
  
(In the study)   
  
'He what?' Rebecca was now screaming at Jonathan. He glanced up from his paperwork just long enough to realize her true anger.   
  
'He was caught in the rain. He'll recover, unfortunately.' Jonathan muttered feeling his own anger rise.   
  
Rebecca crossed the large study and picked up a book leafing through the pages. She was very angry so angry she didn't think she could control herself much longer. That Claira Abbingdale had been messing things up for her from the start. She slammed the book shut and threw it across the room.   
  
'Well what are we going to do?' She screamed. Jonathan glared at her from across the room.   
  
'Good God Rebecca calm down!'   
  
'Calm down? You don't tell me to calm down. You mere mortal, you are in no position to be giving me commands.'   
  
Her dark eyes were almost glowing red. She stomped over to Jonathan and grabbed his collar pulling him violently towards her until his face was mere inches from her own.   
  
'Now you will take care of this little matter and soon. I do not expect anything spectacular from you but you can at-least provide your end of the deal! Is that clear? Well is it?' Rebecca's eyes looked into Jonathan's. He was a very stubborn person and wouldn't completely surrender.   
  
'Yes' He spit. Rebecca lips turned into an evil grin. 'Good I'm glad we have an understanding. Now make this happen soon. When I say soon I mean that you have until next Saturday. If not, I will deal with her myself.'   
  
Rebecca pushed him away. He landed with a thud in the large leather chair he had previously occupied. She turned, her black skirt twisting with her. She looked like an animal as she slithered away. Jonathan stood up and kicked his chair across the floor spitting curses under his breath.   
  
(Back in William's bedroom)  
  
Claira's eyes fluttered open. She looked around hazily. William was still sleeping but his face seemed more serene if that was possible. She liked to think it was. She glanced at the large clock on the mantelpiece it was past midnight.   
  
Walking to her room she felt as if someone was following her. She glanced behind her several times before reaching her room. She slipped in and locked it tight. Rose slept on a small pillow on the side table. Claira tried her best to not wake the small fairy. She dressed in a long white night gown and slipped under the warm covers.   
  
'You were out late.' Came a week voice from her right. Claira glanced over and smiled.   
  
'Yes well I fell asleep. William is not well.'   
  
'Yes I know. You left him in the rain.'   
  
Claira pushed her hair behind her back.   
  
'He told me to leave.'   
  
'Yes and he was your friend. You left him out in the rain. You knew he was scared. You should have stayed with him.'   
  
Claira felt the guilt start to fill in her stomach slowly working its way up to her heart.   
  
'I tried to stay. He screamed at me to leave. He wanted me to go.' Claira whispered half trying to convince herself.   
  
'You very well know that's how he is. He wanted you there with him. Maybe you could have stopped what happened.'   
  
'I am horrible.'   
  
'You are a bad friend.' Rose closed her eyes and a soft yellow glow let Claira know she was asleep. She didn't understand why Rose was trying so hard to make her feel so bad but it had worked. She felt as if she were the worst person in the world. She closed her eyes as well only to be reminded of the sound of William's scream. He seemed so terrified. She should've stayed with him.   
  
Soon Claira found herself growing tired. She fell asleep Rose's words freshly sketched on her mind.   
  
Hey well this story has a lot of symbolism in it. I don't know if you guys have caught it but I will reveal it at the very end. Just thought I would tell ya'll that. Love you guys!! -PINK-SNEAKERS85 


	9. Calling for you

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tales but I do own the characters in this story.   
  
again im sorry that i havent given any special thanks. I feel bad about it but i have so much to do. I promise i will do it before the story is over. --I really didn't feel like writing because I erased about 7 stories on accident and well I'm not in the best mood. But here you go.. i wont punish you all for my wrong doings *grin* -pink-sneakers85  
  
Chapter 9: Calling You  
  
Claira woke to the smell of grass and fresh flowers. Eleanor had come in and was airing out the place. The window was wide open allowing nature to make itself at home. She rubbed her eyes with her fists and sat up groggily.   
  
'Good morning Claira. You slept late today.' Eleanor whispered not allowing any passers by in the hallway hear their conversation. Claira smiled and moved her covers away.   
  
'I was up late watching William. Is there any word on his health?'   
  
'No, I'm sorry to say there isn't.' Eleanor set down a pile of clothes.   
  
'But here are your new gowns.' Claira picked up one of the nicest gowns she had ever seen. It was a light yellow with soft gold on the sleeves. It was cut rather low for her tastes but she wasn't about to argue.   
  
'I didn't ask for any new gowns' She stated. She traced her finger along the elaborate pattern up the sleeves.   
  
'Yes I know. Master Jonathan insisted on you having them. He wishes you to be most comfortable here. Since you are to be staying with us long.'   
  
Claira set the gown down ontop of the other equally fashionable dresses.   
  
'Yes Jonathan is quite the host isn't he.' Claira mumbled questioning his motives.   
  
'He can't be all bad Miss Claira. We all have fights. Some are just more difficult than others.'   
  
'I fear you are more trustworthy than me. I can't help but think there is something going on with Jonathan. Something deep and dark that he is hiding from the rest of us. I wish I could just be content but I cannot.'   
  
'No Miss I didn't say be content. I just said he isn't all bad. He may seem that way but I think he's good at heart.' Claira glanced up at Eleanor's young face. Something told her to trust the girl. She nodded her head in submission.   
  
'Well I have to be on my way. Master Jonathan asked me to get some flowers from the garden.'   
  
'Oh may I come?!" Claira said springing up from her sitting position.   
  
'If you wish. Just get dressed and I'll meet you down there.'   
  
Claira wore the pale yellow dress she had grown so fond of before. She ran a brush through her hair so fast it caught every knot making her eyes glaze over with tears. She bound down the stairs and ran all the way to the garden. Eleanor was bent over some roses clipping every other one and laying them to her side in a whicker basket. Claira would of came straight to her side but she noticed something across the garden. A secret meeting with Jonathan and Rebecca. Rebecca seemed very angry so much that Claira actually felt some remorse for Jonathan. She decided it would be best not to be caught snooping so she walked over to Eleanor.   
  
'I'm sorry Eleanor I didn't help at all but I wanted to go check on William.'   
  
'No Miss it's fine. I'm in quite a hurry anyway. I'll see you later on then.'   
  
Claira walked back in the palace and up to Williams room. He was breathing steady this alone gave her a small comfort. She sat down in the chair by his bed. It wasn't long before she heard foot steps behind her. She turned to see Jonathan strolling in as it were a dinner party. He offered her a gallant smile.   
  
'Hello Miss. Abbingdale. Your looking lovely.'   
  
'Thank-you very much. And thank-you for the dresses. They are really beautiful. You shouldn't have troubled yourself with presents for me.'   
  
'I was just going to get the one, but found it very hard to choose.' He was bragging. Claira regonized his smug countenience using Henry Wellington as a model for all self-sufficient young men. She decided a change of subject would be the best way to go about this.   
  
'William is doing remarkably. He seems better, does he not?' Claira looked over for reassurance.   
  
'Oh yes. Not long ago this same thing happened to dear old William.'   
  
'Really. How awful. What exactly happened?'   
  
'He was on an outing with Rebecca and they happened to stray to far. You know how young lovers are constantly losing track of time. They didn't make it back in time. Rebecca wouldn't leave him and she was in shock for severel days as well.'   
  
Jonathan glanced over to see the expression of Claira's face. He was hoping for sadness or even anger but neither were evident on her features.   
  
'Well love binds you together.' Claira was busting inside. Rebecca and William young lovers. The very thought of it made her boil with anger. She refused to give in.   
  
Jonathan glanced at his pocket watch.   
  
'It seems I'm late for a meeting. I'm glad you liked your dresses.'   
  
Claira nodded her head. Jonathan left the room shutting the door behind him. Claira was now allowed to express herself in any way she wanted but all she could do was turn to William. Turn to the one person she could talk to freely in this place and he was the one person that wouldn't answer back. She sat down in the chair and searched her mind for any possible reason he would lie to her. She came up empty handed.   
  
*********  
  
(the study)   
  
'I told her what you told me to say.' Jonathan stopped infront of Rebecca. She was weareing a dark green It seemed to change colors with ever step. Jonathan stood his ground as she walked up to him studying his eyes for any weaknesses.   
  
'And...'   
  
'And she said "love binds you together."'   
  
'The little wench. She is hiding something! You are compltely aware you have 7 days counting this one'   
  
Jonathan didn't answer. He stared straight ahead like a soldier.   
  
'answer me.' Jonathan was suddenly picked up in mid air and thrown across the floor. He grabbed his side wincing in pain. For severel seconds he found it hard to breathe.   
  
'See that dear boy. That is nothing compared to what I will do with your precious Claira if you fail to meet your end of our deal. My powers are growing stronger every day. There is no stopping me now.'   
  
Rebecca's voice seemed to grow deeper while saying this and her laugh sounded like the howls through a haunted house. She watched as Jonathan struggled to regain some sort of composure.   
  
'I'm handling it..' He dropped on a couch completely exhausted just as Rebecca turned and walked away.   
  
********  
  
Claira watched on as William slept. She had vowed to spend the day with him. She wished she had stayed with him in the rain so she could be in a deep sleep as well. Instead of watching him, having no clue what was going on inside his head.   
  
The night passed by slowly. Rebecca stayed the night in fear she might lose William. Jonathan sat in the study with his grandfather. The house was so quiet. The only sound was the wind whipping around the stone walls. At 3 in the morning after everyone had long gone to sleep there was a loud scream. William had sat up and was looking around frantically for something. Rebecca and Jonathan ran into the dark room. Rebecca had brought a candle shedding some light on the dark form that darted across the room. Soon a larger lamp was lit and William looked around at the faces one of them being Claira's. He stood up on shaky legs again looking around at everyone. Rebecca held out her hands for him but he couldn't keep his eyes from Claira.   
  
He reached out and pulled her close. She didn't try to fight this. It would be a lie to say she didn't want it. She had dreamed that he would wake and want only for her. She wrapped her arms around him and soothed his matted hair. He was mumbling something under his breath, Claira felt tears stream down her cheeks. The salty water dripped onto her lips. She wanted to kiss him. To feel compltely safe but it felt as if she were being pulled from William's arms. Almost as if by magic she were being ripped away. She held on tighter and soon that feeling became less. William's arms still clung to her. His tears moistened her hair.   
  
Rebecca's eyes seemed a dark shade of red shining like two pieces of coal. She looked over at Jonathan whose anger matched hers if not exceeded. She turned out the room. Jonathan soon followed.   
  
William still held to Claira as if she were his life. His breathing had calmed a great deal and he seemed to be relaxing. He took her shoulders gently forcing her to hold his gaze.   
  
'Your here'   
  
'Of course. I would't leave you like that.'   
  
'I thought you.. I didn't know. I thought you handn't made it back to the castle.'   
  
Claira smiled and touched his moist cheek. He seemed so scared.   
  
'I made it back. I was so worried for you. I should of stayed with you.'   
  
'I told you to go'   
  
'Yes but I should of stayed.'   
  
She was now on the verge of tears finding it hard to fight them off. Willaim ran his fingers through her hair letting his palm cradle her face.   
  
'I'm sorry'   
  
'why are you sorry?'   
  
'I didn't tell you about Rebecca.'   
  
Claira bit her lip and looked down at her cream colored slippers.   
  
'I should've really. I don't know why I didn't'   
  
He let go of her and backed away. His cheeks were red with embarrassment.   
  
'It's fine. It's not as if you were courting me. We were just friends. You don't have to tell me who and what your doing with your love life'   
  
'She is not my love life.'   
  
'But Jonathan said'   
  
'What did Jonathan say?'   
  
Claira paused for a moment.   
  
'He said you and Rebecca were caught in the rain. He said you were in love and that is why she stayed with you.'   
  
William's face grew even redder now. His eyes were dark and set towards the door.   
  
'She would't let me go in'   
  
'What are you saying?'   
  
'She would't let me go in. She nearly broke my leg trying to keep out of the castle.'   
  
'Why would she do that?'   
  
'She is evil. Something is wrong with her. Something dark in her eyes. You've seen it. It's as if she isn't human.'   
  
'Then why are you marrying her?'   
  
'It's the only way my mother will recover.'   
  
'What does Rebecca have to do with your mother recovering?'   
  
'I don't know' William ran his hands over his face and fell back on his bed. Claira watched as he sat back up studyin her for some explanation.   
  
'How do you know it will help?'   
  
'It has to. I'm the last one.'   
  
'Last what?'   
  
'Last heir'   
  
'What about Jonathan? '  
  
'He isn't by blood. We found him in the village long ago.'   
  
'So you marrying Rebecca is to make your mother better. Jonathan isn't really your brother and your a prince. I've learned so much these past few days I don't know what I'm going to do with it all.'   
  
Claira sat down in the old chair and closed her eyes. William watched her from his place on the bed.   
  
'My mother has been sick for years. We have called on every doctor and magician we can find and nothing. When I was 13 years old I was visiting a carnival with my father and we stumbled across this little tent. My father took me inside and I had my fortune read by this old woman. She talked about my mother being sick and then she told me that I was to marry by my 21st birthday to Rebecca Burlington. I didn't even know Rebecca then but no later than 5 months did she come our way. Father was desperate for my mother so he agreed and soon we were engaged. My mother is still sick and that is why I must marry Rebecca. It has to be true. How else would all of that happened?'   
  
'Rebecca told me your parents decided you were to get married when you were babies.'   
  
'She lies about it all the time. She wants people to think it's an actual proper planned marriage.'   
  
'I haven't seen your mother or father.'   
  
'I haven't seen father since he agreed to my marrying Rebecca. My mother is.. Come with me.'   
  
****  
  
I know this is mostly dialogue but I wanted you to know more about how Rebecca came to be William's fiance and why Jonathan being the older one wasn't in line for the crown. There isn't going to be very many chapters left because It's almost the end. maybe like 3 or 4 more. Next chapter you will meet Will's mother and some other interesting things. Now what kinda fairy tale would this be without a big party so thats on its way. Oh the surprises in store for you!! lol -PINK-SNEAKERS85 


	10. A fools game

In the last chapter I said 'REBECCA STAYED IN FEAR SHE MIGHT LOSE WILL' and I really meant Rebecca. See she doesn't live with William's family she just a frequent visitor, so I hope that clears that up. Sorry it did sound like I screwed up but I just worded it suckey, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, please keep em coming!! Love ya -  
  
Special thnx--Erendis, no myridon, Andrea Smith, Calliope, Princess Amoreth, devin, annemarie delacour, sunnysweetie, Attic, samantha, Shelly, Sunset,  
  
Sorry it's been so long, i'm traveling and stuff and being completely jealous of my cousin who leaves for ireland in 3 days, that's one of two places i'm dying to go, Ireland and England and look she's already going to one more than me, i can cry later... lol read on people!!   
  
==========================================================================  
  
Chapter 10: Fools game   
  
Will's hand gripped Claira's tightly as he pulled her out the room. She didn't mind when he pulled her like this, in a bizarre way it made her feel safe. They hurried through the dark stone halls and up some rather steep steps. William's loose fit shirt flapped in the passing wind, Claira followed him close squeezing his hand for security and keeping her dress up with the other. They stopped in front of a large wooden door where Will proceeded to catch his breath. He stood staring at the metal handle a good three minutes before turning his piercing blue eyes to Claira. She on the other hand hadn't looked away from him since they stopped their mad dash through the palace. She had taken in his pale countenance and worried expression, wondering what could possibly be on his mind. He swallowed hard before starting to speak.   
  
'You really shouldn't overwork yourself. You've just recovered.'   
  
'I had to show you this'   
  
'What?'   
  
William held out his hand to Claira. She took it without hesitation and followed him into the mysterious room. It was dark at first, and the only thing Claira could make out was a faint stream of moonlight peaking through the curtains. The room smelled of fresh flowers and perfume, the thick sweetness made you take two breaths at first. Soon a lamp was lit and Claira followed her gaze to Will who had just taken a match to a lamp near the other side of the room. She then noticed they weren't the only two people in this place, an elderly woman lie asleep in a nearby bed. She glanced at Will for an explanation.   
  
'Claira, this is my mother; Victoria Watsworth.'   
  
Claira took a few steps closer to get a better look at William's mother. She noticed the peaceful look on her face, almost as if it were put there purposely.   
  
'Is she in pain?'   
  
'No, she's in a deep sleep. The only way to cure it is my marrying Rebecca.'   
  
There was a prolonged silence when she heard this. She knew how important family was.  
  
'I know if I could do something to bring my parents back, I would.'   
  
'Then you approve?'   
  
'As much as I can' Claira said biting her lip. She couldn't help but wince when she heard that last statement. It was just another reminder of the soon he was to be married.   
  
'That is why I must go home'   
  
Claira turned and left a speechless William. He chased after but there was no stopping her. She walked into her room and dug through her armoire for her suitcase. She started piling dressed in the bag when she realized William's presence in the room. She turned to him and relaxed a bit.   
  
'You can't leave Claira, not now.'   
  
'Then when do you suppose I leave William? Before or after your honeymoon? I don't want to be a hindrance in healing your mother, I know first hand how it is to be alone. I can't let you go through what I went through.'   
  
William ran his fingers through his thick brown locks staring at the floor. For a moment Claira considered changing her mind and staying with him, but soon he would be a married man and there could be no good in that for her. She sat on the bed and played with the fringe on one of her newly bought dresses.   
  
'It's sad really, after all this I realize how I feel about you. And there's nothing I can do about it'   
  
Claira's words floated through the air and hit William with a strong force. She didn't dare raise her eyes to meet his in fear of what she might find. She bit her lip trying to forget what she had just said.   
  
'I'm sorry your choosing to leave, you'll be missed' And with that William was gone. He left the room so swiftly Claira felt her eyes tear up. Her worst fears were confirmed, William had treated her leaving with indifference, and after she had nearly confessed her love for him. She was hoping for more, a hug or handshake. Something to remember later in life, but she was left alone with her dressed still in clenched in her hands. She tried to keep the tears from coming but the burning sensation won that battle. She buried her face in her pillows sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't see the bright yellow light hovering outside her window.   
  
(The study)   
  
Jonathan was standing in front of raving Rebecca. She threw a few books across the room screaming how furious she was. Then the bright yellow light that lingered outside of Claira's room just moments before landed on her shoulder. As the light died down it was easy to see Rose's tiny features.   
  
'She's leaving'   
  
'What?'   
  
'Claira is leaving Vinunderlig'   
  
'Good job Rose, you're the only one that has kept their word'   
  
'And what is that supposed to mean?' Jonathan fumed.   
  
'It means why send a man to do a woman's job?' Rebecca growled pushing Jonathan away with mere sight. Jonathan stormed out the room a little angrier than before. He ran to his room and locked the door.   
  
Rebecca looked thoughtfully around the dark study. Rose had taken a seat on the desk and was watching Rebecca cautiously.   
  
'We have a little more playing to do my dear'   
  
'What do you have in mind?'   
  
'Something to do with one more tiny push toward Jonathan.'   
  
Rose grinned evilly and her glow turned a bright pink.   
  
'Does it have to do with his mysterious girl in white?'  
  
(That's in the beginning of the story if your confused)  
  
'Yes, the fool still believes he's in love with that little mirage I cooked up'   
  
'Will it involve Claira?'   
  
'Of course, for what is good play without the star?'   
  
Hope you guys liked it, I'm writing more tomorrow but it won't be posted very soon, lack of internet. The mystery is starting to unfold... love them reviewers!! -pinksneaker85 


	11. Mirage

  
  
Chapter 11: Mirage  
  
Claira stood from her fetal position on the bed and walked over to her armoire. She pulled out a white nightgown and slipped from her uncomfortable dress. She put on the night gown before clearing off her bed. She decided she would leave first thing in the morning, before anyone woke up. She blew out the lamp and stared around the darkened room, she felt so overrun with emotion she didn't know what to do with herself. She forced her eyes shut and drifted into sleep.   
  
William sat near his window staring out at the serene night sky. He wondered how the heavens could betray him so when he was feeling the opposite of serene. He had been sitting there for hours when he couldn't take it anymore. He ran to his armoire and pulled out his crown. He wanted to throw it in the fireplace and watch it burn but there was no use in doing it, just because the crown was gone didn't mean he wasn't prince. He threw the hated crown across the room sending echoes of metal hitting stone throughout the walls. He sat down in a dark corner of his room and buried his face in his hands, there was nothing he could do.   
  
As Claira lay in a troubled sleep, something lurked in the shadows of her room. She tossed and turned keeping her back to the door and didn't hear the small squeak the door made as it shut behind the intruder. When Claira did realize someone was in her room it was too late, a large masculine hand clasped tightly over her mouth. Her eyes flew open only to see darkness in front of her, she wished more than anything that she had kept her lamp lit. Claira was then picked up and wrapped in a pair of strong arms and carried out the room, she struggled to be free, to scream but the hand over her mouth hadn't moved an inch. She was carried across the hallway, down the stairs and into the night air. She tried to look back at her kidnappers face but he would have none of that.   
  
The pale moonlight hit the trees and gave an eerie glow to everything it touched. Claira glanced around at the familiar sights; the garden, the stone fountain, but they were heading toward the darkest part of the land. They walked for a long while before coming into a clearing. Claira recognized this from the first day she arrived in Vinunderlig, and they were at the lagoon. She could see the slick head of the mermaid appearing on the surface of the water but when she blinked they had disappeared.   
  
Her kidnapper set her down and that's when she saw whom it was, Jonathan. He looked different from she had ever seen him before. His eyes were dark and bruting. He almost looked like a savage pacing back and forth in front of the small pond of water. Claira watched him stand with his back to her. He took in deep breaths. She took a step back accidently snapping a twig in the process. Jonathan turned and stared at her with hurt filled eyes.   
  
'It's okay, you don't have to pretend any more' Jonathan said walking toward her. Claira felt her heart race and suddenly found it hard to breathe.  
  
'What do you mean, pretend?'   
  
'I know who you really are'   
  
Claira just stood there watching the strange expression on Jonathan's face.   
  
'I know you're her, I know that's why you came back.'   
  
'Jonathan it's me, Claira'   
  
'No I told you I know. You don't have to lie to me anymore. I've been waiting for you.'   
  
'Jonathan listen to me. I don't know who you think I am but . . . '   
  
'Don't you remember me? I met you right here at this very lagoon' Jonathan walked over to a certain spot near the water. 'This is where you were sitting, wearing that dress you have on right now.' He ran over to a place near the bushes. 'And this, this is where I was when I first saw you. I knew I loved you and I kept the flower you dropped it'   
  
He then ran over and pulled out the very flower he spoke of.   
  
'I am not who you think I am' Claira said sympathetically. Jonathan's shoulders drooped as he stared at his wilted flower.   
  
'You have to be, you look just like her and your dress . . . it's the same' Jonathan looked up tears filling his eyes.   
  
'No, Jonathan, I'm not her. This is my night gown, I . . . '   
  
'Your lying!' his sudden shout made Claira's eyes widen to twice their size.   
  
'I'm sorry, but I'm not her Jonathan. I can't help that I look like her'   
  
Claira felt tears coming and started breathing harder. She did the only thing she knew to do she ran toward the palace. She saw the strange look in Jonathan's eyes, it was the look that scared her more than his angry words. She got into the palace and locked herself in her room, the only place she felt safe.   
  
Jonathan threw the flower violently into the water along with the elaborate wooden box he held. He couldn't control his anger now and thrashed out. He only stopped screaming when he heard Rebecca's evil purr coming from behind.   
  
'Oh dearest Jonathan, what troubles you on such a lovely night?'   
  
Jonathan turned toward her face red with anger. He wiped his mouth and gave her a death glare.   
  
'You told me it was she! You told me that she would remember me'   
  
'And you believed me' An evil growl of a laugh escaped her blood red lips.   
  
'You heartless witch'   
  
'Language dearest, I don't appreciate being called such violent names. I prefer the term sorceress.'   
  
Rebecca's calm voice only worsened Jonathan's mood.   
  
'Why would you tell me she was the girl?'   
  
'Because I wanted to see you squirm'   
  
'I haven't done anything to you'   
  
'Yes and it's sad' Rebecca mocked.   
  
'Where is she? Where is the girl in white?'   
  
'Right here'   
  
Rebecca waved her hand in the air and out of nothing was the girl in white. Standing near the lake like she had been there the whole time. Jonathan ran to her but as soon as he reached her she disappeared. Another evil laugh came from Rebecca. Jonathan turned to her and charged. She pushed him in the air with one wave of her hand. She sent him flying across clearing and into the water. He sat up spitting out the murky liquid.   
  
'What have you done with her?'   
  
'You still haven't figured it out? Well, Your more stupid than I thought. She's not real Jonathan. She's a mirage.'   
  
'No, she can't be'   
  
'Yes and you signed over everything just to get to her.'   
  
'I have signed nothing!'   
  
'You have betrayed your brother, kidnaped Claira, lied about your adopted mother and father. Not to mention what you really are. Do you really think your going to be welcome in this kingdom anymore?'   
  
'You wouldn't tell'   
  
'No, but I can't have you blabbing any secrets of mine so I'm forced to deal with this another way.'   
  
'What are you going to do?'   
  
'I'm going to get rid of you'   
  
Jonathan tried to escape but he was in no way strong enough stand up to Rebecca's power. He was pushed under the water until he was too far gone. Rebecca grinned to herself, a few more steps and her plan would be complete. She didn't bother cleaning up her mess no one would find him. Rose took her seat on Rebecca's shoulder as they made their way back to their layer a cave in the shadows.   
  
=== ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ==== ===  
  
A/N: I know, I felt horrible when Jonathan died too. I hope this doesn't make you stop reading because like I've said before not everything is what it seems. The good ending is coming and it will make up for Jonathan's tragic death. so please keep reading!!!! 


	12. The Great Misconception

Thanks to my reviewers, Gosh your all so awesome. You were my inspiration to type this chapter even though I think I could of done better I'm tired and it's severely late over here but this shows how much I love you!!   
  
Disclaimer:I don't own fairytales but i do own the characters in this story

Chapter 12: Misconception  
  
Claira woke before the sun the next morning and quickly started her day. She listened to the tapping her bare feet made across the cold wooden floor. She stopped on a rug staring blankly across the darkened room. The heavy satin curtains were still hanging over the windows. She was scared to look out, scared to face Jonathan. For some reason she felt she would never see him again, she felt a ping of guilt for leaving him alone in such a fragile state but she was frightened. Her bag was packed in a mere two minutes and she dressed herself in a pale yellow dress the most simple dress she had. She couldn't stand to be distinct today. She wanted to blend in. She tied her hair back with a piece of string and carefully checked the armoire for anything she had missed. She had packed her mothers silver mirror and brush, she packed all her dresses, all except one. The white dress that was meant to be her wedding dress, so simple and pure was still hanging there. She couldn't force herself to touch it, she wouldn't wear that dress if she was going to marry Henry Wellington. It was too special for him, she would buy a new dress for that occasion, one that held no sentimental value to her what so ever.   
  
She took one last look at the familiar room feeling her eyes well up as she backed away from the bed. This would be the last time she set foot in this place. The last time she would feel any sort of happiness. She had long realized her life would change drastically when she returned, there was no escape. She managed to tear herself from her room closing the door behind her. The tension only grew as she started walking down the great dark hall, and stood in front of William's door. She raised her hand to knock but her fingers only stiffened. She couldn't do it, instead she placed her trembling lips to his door and whispered goodbye. She walked away fresh tears playing at the rims of her eyes. She turned fled down the stairs and turned the corner with the swiftness of a cat.   
  
William had been awake for hours. He had heard Claira walking in the hallway. Her slippers made a clicking sound down the dark castle floors. They stopped at his door he stood in front debating wether or not to open the blasted thing. His mind was overdrive but he heard a faint whisper barely over a breath, 'goodbye' He knew this was it and bit his lip hard trying to fight these bittersweet emotions running his mind. 'Bye' he whispered back. He heard the clicking sound start up again as Claira ran down the stairs. He opened the door but it was too late she was out of sight. He slid down the doorframe his hands running through his hair. He didn't cry. He was too hurt to cry.   
  
Claira ran through the castle gates clutching her bag tight in her fingers. She kept a steady pace through the garden past the many flowers she would usually stop to admire past the statues and fountains past everything. It all turned into a green whirlwind around as she saw only her destination. Her eyes were tearing up as she neared the door she didn't know she remembered where it was, if felt as if she were being pulled toward it. She ran through the forest ignoring the branches slapping her arms and face letting her dress rip and tear then losing her slipper along the way. She saw the door and collapsed, her eye's red and stinging her legs aching she wanted to fall and disappear. Her whole word was crushing down around her. She sat up from her place on the ground not paying attention to the leaves stuck in her long locks or the dirt smeared across her left cheek she struggled to stand up. She looked as if she were broken the way she staggered toward the great wooden door and placed a pale hand over the handle. She pulled it but it wouldn't budge, she had forgotten the key. She turned toward the castle only to hear a loud creak coming from behind her.   
  
She slowly turned her face toward the door and saw it was open. No one was around just the unamusing silence that stung her ears and a large black crown staring down at her from a tall sycamore. Something familiar about the way its eyes studied her every move. She gulped down her fear. Ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her head she walked through the door, as soon as she was safe on the other side it slammed shut. She was home, she knew because the rain poured down around her soaking her to the bone. She pushed her hair back trying to gain some composure, praying that she had done the right thing but knowing she was in the wrong.   
  
William came running out the castle toward Claira. He had every intention of begging her to stay but found he missed her by seconds. On his way back his shoulders hunched in defeat he saw something a small golden colored slipper. He knew it was Claira's he had seen her wearing it only days before. He remembered everything about her. He picked up the small shoe and placed it in his pocket then continued his walk down the sodden path.

* * *

Rebecca had watched from a nearby tree, she had taken the form of a crow so she could make sure Claira made it back on the other side of the door. She turned back into her human form grinning to herself on a job well done. She wore a dark red dress today that resembled the color of dried blood and her hair seemed blacker than usual.   
  
'Almost over, softly dying. Don't you hear me I'm still fighting' Rebecca sang in a low voice. 'I will have my revenge.' She cackled sending horrible echoing chaos ringing through the tall trees. She turned toward the castle still humming her little song her eyes growing redder with each passing second.

* * *

Claira walked through the beating rain, she had forgotten how much she loved it. She didn't care how drenched she was or how sick she might get she wanted to soak it all in. Her mind was wondering slowly, memories flooding of how William used to come for visits in the rain. Everything was different now. Suddenly she hated being out in this rain it only made things worse. She ran toward her home, it was just as she remembered. Large stone walls, her window was open obviously Martha's hope hadn't died.   
  
She walked up the front door and knocked waiting patiently for someone to let her in. The door opened and their stood Martha a little thinner than before. Her hair seemed even grayer, most likely the effects of worry. Martha struggled to keep her emotions under control as she threw her arms around Claira's neck hugging her so tight Claira couldn't help but laugh. They embraced for a moment before Martha pulled her in insisting she get out of the cold.   
  
'Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph where on earth have you been?'   
  
'Did you get my note?' Claira asked setting down her bag.   
  
'Yes dear but it's not enough. It only said you would be back in a few weeks time, where were you exactly?'   
  
Claira ran her fingers through her wet matted hair trying to get her thoughts in order. She wasn't ready or willing to talk about her adventures quite yet.   
  
'It's a long story Martha and I'm rather tired. Can we just talk about it after a short bath?'   
  
'Yes dear, I'll run it immediately.'   
  
'Thankyou'   
  
Martha turned to look back at Claira once before heading up the stairs. And in a voice so low she struggled to hear, 'I missed you dearest, it was like I lost a child' Claira felt her eyes well up once again and she gave a weak smile. 'I'm sorry' Martha nodded her head her plump cheeks shaking. 'I'm glad your back dear' she walked up the stairs leaving Claira alone.   
  
Later that night after Claira was clean and dry she and Martha sat at the dinner table. Claira felt drained, she didn't have anything to tell. Nothing seemed important enough to say. Martha had filled her in on Mr. Wellington saying he was still coming over for weekly visits. He was still wanting marriage and this only made her sink deeper into her tired state.   
  
The next day as early as the sun peeked its head over the rolling hills Mr. Henry Wellington came knocking at the Abbingdale's door. He was wearing a deep blue coat with tan riding pants. Claira had worn a sky blue dress and let her hair fall behind her back. She came down the stairs with her fake smile perched on her lips. She let him take her hand and kiss it, she wanted to pull it away in disgust but she knew the part she had to play. He wasn't a bad man. He just wasn't William. She had convinced herself that Mr. Wellington was in love with her. He would make her happy. After all he was good looking, strong, wealthy and he really seemed to like her. He would treat her well. Martha went upstairs as the two were left alone in the parlor staring at each other nervous for completely different reasons.   
  
'I've been meaning to ask you something for quite a while, I'm sure you know what I'm speaking of'   
  
His tone sounded almost cocky while he placed his proud hand on the mantlepiece. Claira took a seat on the floral print couch watching him strut around like a rooster. 'I would like for you to be my wife' His words hit Claira with a stronger force than she had expected, she sat speechless staring into space. 'Claira? Did you hear me?' Claira looked up at him and forced herself to smile. 'Yes and the answer is; I will marry you.' Mr. Wellington's smile turned into a sneer making her look away. She couldn't stand to keep her eyes on him any longer.   
  
'I'm pleased, I know you've probably been waiting for my proposal for a long while'   
  
'Yes, counting the minutes really' Claira said playing with the sapphire fabric of her dress.   
  
'We'll talk about the ceremony later, I'm very pleased with your answer'   
  
'How could I say no to such a proposal?'   
  
Claira meant it in a different way but Henry took it as a compliment. He smiled and kissed her cheek sending shivers up her spine. He left her alone as she brought her knees to her chest staring blankly toward the fireplace. She was soon to be Mrs. Henry Wellington, wife. No longer a free spirit but one bound to another. She closed her eyes letting herself fall into a light sleep.

* * *

Rebecca and William sat in the study not speaking but rather glaring at each other. Rebecca pushed herself up from the large leather armchair and paced around the darkened room.   
  
'I have some news for you dearest'   
  
'Don't call me dearest, we're not married yet'   
  
'It involves your friend Claira'   
  
'What of her?'   
  
William watched Rebecca saunter around the dimly lit room grazing her fingers over random novels. She kept her back to him and evil grin playing on her lips.   
  
'Have you not noticed Jonathan has gone missing as well as she?'   
  
William's face clouded as he heard the two names conjoined.   
  
'What of it?' he growled clenching his fist.   
  
'It seems the last time anyone saw the two of them they were heading toward the lagoon, a secret love affair' She plucked a dark maroon book from the shelf and turned to face William. He was staring at his book pretending to read when really he was boiling over.   
  
'Don't you have something to say?' She paused and walked closer coming into the light. 'Anything at all? Hmm, pity how she left without saying her farewells isn't it dearest' She sat down on the leather armchair and leafed through the pages in her novel. William stood up and walked towards the window staring towards the lagoon.   
  
'Did you have a clue of their love for each other, William. I know I didn't'   
  
'I don't believe that's the right story. Jonathan is just hiking or camping out.'   
  
'He packed all his things, some camping trip'   
  
Rebecca had taken all his things and burned them the night before to add to the dramatic effect. She had successfully convinced William of the worst and all it took was a little name dropping. She swallowed and nonchalantly closed the book looked up at him with those dark haunting eyes.   
  
'I'm sorry William, I believe I've made you uncomfortable. We can talk some other time.'   
  
'No, we can't talk. I want you to know something Rebecca, I'm only marrying you because it is my duty.** I** **will never ever love you no matter what**!'   
  
William threw his book across the room knocking over an oil flask and pile of paperwork. Rebecca didn't wince at this. She simply kept her animal like eyes on him as he stormed out the door kicking the door on his way out. She knew she had struck a nerve when she heard him slam his door. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Almost done people, woo hoo. I know exactly what's going to happen but I'm trying to word it right to work in the dramatic effect. Love them reviewers, thanks so much!! I have over 20 reviews and at the end I'll give special thanks...you guys rock!! I'll have a new chapter tomorrow most likely if I don't go shopping ): I hate to shop, I know I'm a weirdo.. I always end up buying stuff I hate later... shoppers curse.... love you guys!! Pinksneakers85 


	13. I Spy

hullaballo: I'm not sure if this is what you meant but here it goes... She packed all the dresses in the closet that she had brought /including the ones Jonathan had bought her. I just wanted to emphasize the fact she took everything but that special white one.   
  
The other thing about William seeing her leave without Jonathan. That's answered in this chapter. It's all part of Rebecca's plan to trip him up. Keep in mind she's really powerful and has a lot of different kind of magic to work with so she can pretty much make you believe what she wants you to believe(to a certain extent.)   
  
Thanks everyone...here's your another one for ya!! Pinksneaker85

* * *

Chapter 13: I spy   
  
It had been four weeks since Claira returned. All the wedding plans were in action. Everything was set including her wedding dress. She stood in front of the full length mirror studying her new gown. A stark white material, lace along the neck and trim. Personally she didn't care for the dress but that made it easier to wear. The whole wedding felt like a charade. She just wanted to get it over and done with. She had eaten dinner with Henry every night since she returned. Each time she listened to his endless conversation she found herself drifting off back behind the door. He always woke her up from her dreams by saying her name repeatedly until she looked at him with teary eyes and a weak smile.

* * *

William sat alone in his room. He had been thinking of the day Claira left over and over in his head arguing with himself if she were capable of sneaking Jonathan away with her. He finally came to the conclusion that Rebecca was full of lies and he would give Claira the benefit of the doubt. He came from the seclusion of his room where he found Rebecca. She was strutting around the dining room running her bony fingers across the mahogany chairs.   
  
'William, I was thinking about our wedding.'   
  
William didn't say anything, instead he kept his eyes glued to her.   
  
'I want to have a party before hand, we can invite all your subjects. It will be held tomorrow night.'   
  
'Why?' William asked sticking his hands deep into his pockets.   
  
'I just want everyone to know our happiness darling.' She smiled staring deep into his eyes.   
  
'What happiness? There is no happiness. You've made sure of that. You've lied about Claira and Jonathan. You probably have him hidden somewhere.'   
  
'Oh no, I can honestly say I haven't hid him anywhere' She laughed. William felt his anger rise at her mocking tone. She took a few steps closer. Her smiled slowly faded.   
  
'And how would you know if I were lying or not? Where you there when Claira left?'   
  
'Yes I was, not that it's your business'   
  
'Don't be so naive William. He went missing a full day before Claira left us. He told me he was waiting on the other side of the door for her. He told me everything. They loved each other from the first day they met, secret meetings at all hours of the night, accidently bumping into each other in the hallway. Didn't you notice all the new dresses she wore the last days she was here? Jonathan bought her those while you were lying near death in your bed. You were a mere toy in their twisted affairs, and I think you know that'   
  
When William looked into her eyes this time, he felt something twist inside of him. He remembered Claira talking about running into Jonathan the first night she was there. He remembered all the new clothes she was wearing. He remembered everything and it made sense. Maybe Jonathan had been waiting for her on the other side of the door, maybe they had actually ran away together. He didn't like all this doubt clouding his mind. He turned quickly exiting the room trying to figure out these crisscrossing thoughts. Rebecca sat down in one of the many chairs letting her long dark hair fall down her back. Rose flew in through the window landing on the table in front of Rebecca.   
  
'Rose, Rose, Rose everything is working out perfectly.'   
  
They didn't notice Eleanor walking in the hallway. She stopped out of sight to hear the hushed conversation.   
  
'What do we do next?'   
  
'Nothing, after I marry William I will have full reign of the kingdom and revenge will be mine.'  
  
'And what will you do with his parents'   
  
'Parents?' Eleanor whispered to herself. Everyone knew that William's father was dead. She stopped arguing with herself so she could hear the rest of the conversation.   
  
'His mother is good as dead and his father, we'll just dispose of him when necessary.'   
  
'How much longer before **_it_** takes over?'   
  
_'It_?' Eleanor thought holding her breath to keep from being heard. 'As soon as our dear William signs his soul over to mine _**it**_ will have complete power. Marriage, such a divine institution.' Rebecca laughed hysterically going over her plan in her head.  
  
'Yes, this is working out perfectly. Now that the pubescent brat Claira is out of the way he should give in quite easily. She was wearing me out. I could have killed her that night she left from William's room but it looked too obvious.' She paused as if thinking over a way to murder Claira.   
  
'William is only growing weaker with every passing day. Mourning the loss of his precious Claira. He goes on like he loves her, he has no clue what love is. You haven't loved until your hearts been trampled upon like it was dirt. No, he couldn't possibly know the pain I've went through.'   
  
Rebecca's evil laugh had long ceased and now she seemed deeply saddened. She played with the black lace that trimmed her mahogany sleeves. 'You're all right Rebecca?' Rose asked noticing the profound change in emotions. Rebecca looked up at the tiny fairy and bit her lip ferociously.   
  
'Of course I'm all right! Now I wish to be alone.' She nearly screamed. Rose flew out the window leaving behind a trail of light. Eleanor stayed quiet while Rebecca paced around the room. She was shocked to see her lift a chair into mid air and throw it savage like into the roaring fireplace without as much as raising a finger. She knew then that Rebecca was pure evil, a darkness was in that room that made Eleanor shiver. She tiptoed away, wondering how she was going to deal with this. There's no way William would believe her, he barely knew she was alive. No, she must find Claira. She must find Claira as soon as possible!

* * *

Claira sat in the lounge sipping tea with her fiancé. He was babbling on about some business coming in from Spain. She looked at him as if she were listening but in reality her mind was wondering. She thought about what William was thinking right at that moment, what Eleanor was doing. How the weather was, if everyone was hiding in their home from the supposedly terrifying rain. Henry kept talking, smiling at her as if she were God's gift to the world. She felt bad for disliking him. He wasn't a bad man, he just wasn't the man she wanted. She brought her tea to her mouth sipping it slowly, letting the warm feeling drift down her throat. _Maybe it can melt your heart_ she thought. She set the tiny china cup on the table as she saw Henry rise to his feet.   
  
'It was a pleasure as always Miss Abbingdale. I'll see you tomorrow.' He said smiling. That was the last straw. The dam in her eyes broke and tears started falling down her cheeks. For a moment the cocky Henry Wellington stood dumbfounded watching his soon to be bride turn into a waterfall. He took a step forward trying to comfort her but she only stumbled backwards running from his touch. 'What's the matter?' he asked walking closer. She moved again. 'Please don't, I can't' she said looking at him through blurry vision. He waited for some sort of explanation.   
  
'I can't marry you Mr. Wellington. I couldn't be happy. I would always be wondering.'   
  
'What do you mean you can't marry me? All the plans are set.'   
  
'I know and I'm sorry.'   
  
Henry's confusion quickly turned to anger as he watched her dry her tears on her sleeve. He turned his back to her keeping his anger in tact was suddenly very trying. She backed away again making sure she was out of his reach. He turned to face her. His eye's red, face flushed.   
  
'Listen to me! You will marry me Claira Abbingdale if I have to carry down the aisle on my shoulders. I won't have any of your indecisiveness getting in the way of my happiness.'   
  
'That's just the thing Mr. Wellington. It's your happiness. I will never be happy. I will die young and miserable.' She pleaded with him feeling her eyes tear up again.   
  
'You love someone else' he stated in a matter of fact tone. She raised her humbled eyes to meet his staring deep for a moment but quickly returning her gaze to the floor. 'That's a yes.' She nodded her head feeling as if she would break down at any moment.   
  
'You know I was in love once.' He said a smile coming over his lips. She looked at him questionably. 'Really in love. I would have died for her. Instead she died for me.' He stopped smiling and ran his fingers through his usually well-groomed hair. It looked tasseled. He almost looked normal.   
  
'May I ask what happened to her?' Claira asked just over a whisper. He looked at her with hurt filling his eyes. 'She died in child birth, my baby. She died too.' He said swallowing hard. He wiped his eyes fiercely keeping in the tight-knit tears. He pushed his hair back so it was now it's normal well kempt state.   
  
'Would you die for this man?' he asked watching her carefully. She didn't even have to consider it before she nodded her head. 'Yes, I would.' He smiled a hurt veil over his face. 'You know it's true love when you'd put him before yourself. That is why I'm going to allow this engagement to be over. Only because I know how much it would hurt to be apart from him.' He gave a short bow before leaving the room. Claira stood alone for a good while, listening to Henry Wellington ride away in his carriage. Her eyes were worn out from crying so she decided to retire for the evening.   
  
She lay down on her bed neglecting to change from her day clothes. She stared at the light pink canopy covering her bed watching it sway lightly in the flickering candle light. She let her eyes close and just as she fell into sleep the rain started pouring down outside her window.

* * *

A/N: so how was it? It's going to unfold pretty soon, I'm just not ready to give this story up yet. Anyway, I didn't want people to hate Henry Wellington so I made him a good guy too. Everyone Hate Rebecca.. LOL. Well love them reviewers...keep it up!!! pinksneakers85  
  
I'm posting another chapter TOMORROW... I'm not going to say how many more to go because I don't want to be branded a liar.. LOL love you guys!!! 


	14. rocks against my window pane

A/N: I hate this chapter.. So I'm warning you that I think it kinda sucks, sorry. I am really not proud of it and I didn't want to post but I felt bad for not putting it up sooner.   
  
Busyhair: that's really cool about the Beatles song. I've never heard it but I'm gonna go look for it later. Just to clear up that I didn't copy or anything I'll say where I got my story.  
  
; I thought of this story when I was babysitting my little cousin and it started raining. She got really scared every time it thundered and I thought... what if there was really something to be scared of? LOL that's philosophical me...

* * *

Chapter 14: Rocks against my window pane  
  
The night was young as the rain poured down around the Abbingdale's household. Martha sat in the kitchen near a roaring fire knitting a sweater for the coming cold spell. She had just found out about Claira breaking off the engagement but thought it best to leave the child alone with her thoughts.   
  
Claira was in a troubled sleep when there were three distinct taps on her window. Her eyes opened and she glanced around the dimly lit room. She heard the rain and an automatic pain shot toward her chest. She wanted to cry but she was emotionally dry. She walked over to close her thick curtains when there was another loud tap. She recognized this sound being a rock hitting the glass pane and threw open the window. The rain was heavy and made it hard to see but she could just barely make out Eleanors young face in a sudden flash of lightening.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Eleanor shielded her face from the pelting drops. "You must come quick misses. There is trouble at the castle." Claira shook her head. "No, I can't go back"   
  
Eleanor looked desperate as she glanced back at the thick rain clouds. "Please misses. William is in great danger." Claira didn't even have to think before dropping that old rope down the window and climbing down toward the ground. Eleanor and Claira ran toward the door slipping in just as the rain stopped falling.   
  
Claira felt the hurt slip into her chest again as she saw the familiar castle come into view. It was nightfall and the thick veil of haze stood still as they walked through the early morning dew. Eleanor had filled her in on everything when they came onto the castle grounds. She didn't take her eyes off the tall stone walls. "And that's when Rebecca claimed you left with Jonathan."   
  
Claira's gaze shot back at Eleanor.  
  
"Surely William knows that I would never . . . "   
  
"He took up for you at first misses but Rebecca has powers, strong powers. I've seen them myself."   
  
Claira didn't know what to do. She racked her already busy mind for some kind of plan.   
  
"The last time I saw Jonathan was the night before I left. He was acting so strangely. He kidnaped me from my room" Eleanor's eyes grew to twice their size. "He took me to the lagoon, raving about how I was this girl in white. I left him there . . . and then I . . . maybe he's still there. Come on Eleanor we have to go to the lagoon."   
  
Claira pulled the young maid through the early morning fog toward the lagoon. The cool peaceful water came into view as they walked in the clearing. Claira looked around frantically for any signs of Jonathan. Within minutes they were calling his name. They didn't notice the murky shadows appearing on the surface of the water. "Jonathan, please if you're here" Claira jumped when Eleanor let out a tiny squeal and went flying backwards into the bushes. Claira glanced over at the water toward the source of her shock. There, it's eyes keeping steady on her swam a mermaid. It's long red hair stood out beautifully against it's pale moonlike skin. Claira wasn't frightened but intrigued.   
  
"A mermaid" she whispered stepping closer. The mermaid looked at her skeptically. "You called for Jonathan?" she said in a low whisper. Claira nodded her head, not sure what to say to this fascinating creature. "Do you know where he is?" she asked taking a step closer. "He is back home where he belongs."  
  
Claira froze for a minute trying to make sense of that last sentence. "What are you talking about?" The mermaid made a clicking sound placing her bright red lips on the surface of the water. Claira was almost too scared to move as a few bubbles appeared on the surface but soon calmed when Jonathan's friendly face appeared. The other mermaid disappeared below the murky depths while Jonathan smiled. He was bare chested his usually blonde hair a stunning blue. She knelt down beside him her eyes begged for an answer.   
  
"Yes, I know you're shocked."   
  
"More than shocked, you're a merman now?"   
  
"I'm a merman again"   
  
She smiled and shook her head. "Now it makes sense why the mermaids would only show themselves to you. How did this . . . ?"   
  
"It's a long story, one which you should hear"   
  
"Please tell me"   
  
"When I was just a young little thing, I was playing on the surface of the lagoon when Rebecca came up to me and made a deal. Most mermen wish to be human at some point in their life just because they know that it could never happen. She told me if I obeyed her she would grant me legs. I quickly agreed and she left me at the castle and the queen was good enough to take me in. I signed over so much to Rebecca. So much was lost to her that I was in too deep I didn't think I could get out. She tried to drown me but forgot my oath ran out only a day later. Luckily my family is a forgiving people and took me back."   
  
Claira looked at the happy expression on his face and knew this was right. This is exactly where he was supposed to be. It was so different from the sneaky Jonathan she had come to know in the palace. "Before you leave; there is one more thing you must know. William's father is still alive."   
  
Eleanor was now standing up tall but stayed in the shadows. "Go up the north tower and the very end of the hall there is a room. Inside that room there is a fireplace, look in and there is a small opening. If you climb through, he's in there. He's still healthy just chained to a wall. It's of most importance you find him. He will tell you everything, and maybe it's not too late." Claira wanted to ask more but she heard the thunder clouds roll in.   
  
"The rain is coming. Claira, you must go inside."   
  
"What is it about the rain?"   
  
"If you don't leave now, you'll find out the hard way."   
  
Jonathan ducked down in the water, a few shimmering scales were all he left behind. Claira turned to Eleanor who was staring at the gray colored sky. She was wringing her hands frantically looking around. "Come Eleanor. We must hurry" they ran toward the castle making it back just before the first rain drop hit the ground.   
  
The castle was busy with faces Claira had never seen before. Eleanor explained they were all there for the big party being held that night. She nodded her head looking around for Rebecca. She knew she couldn't let Rebecca see her or everything would be ruined, including her. She waited until the coast was clear then went flying toward the north tower. She caught a glimpse of Rebecca on her way past. She was wearing a deep purple gown sashaying in front of a full length mirror. She heard her talking to someone and quickly recognized that person to be Rose. She grew angry realizing she was being lied and tricked to the whole time. She also saw William. He was in his room his back turned to the door so she stayed put for a moment to study his weathered form. He obviously had lost all hope for happiness because he looked as if he hadn't bathed in days. His wavy locks all curled around each other in different directions and his once white shirt looked a dingy gray. She noticed him start to turn and she disappeared around the corner.  
  
William had been stewing over his lost Claira for days thinking about how he let her get away. He hated Rebecca so much that the anger was boiling over in his eyes mixed with deep sadness. He was in the middle of one of these agonizing thoughts when he thought he could feel her there. He turned around only to be greeted by nothing.   
  
Claira tore down the hall and up the stairs in the north tower. She took no time studying her surroundings as she pushed open the door and ducked down into the fireplace. Sure enough there was a large opening covered up by three small logs. She pushed her way in and looked around. The dark room was made of stone nothing in it to make it seem more warm. The fire was long out and the gray curtains hung loosely over the small window. She saw a lamp in the small amount of light she had and lit it. She turned around and gasped at the sight. There on the ground sat a man. She stepped close to the motionless form. Her breathing ceased for a moment while she debated wether or not to wake him. Before she could act of her thoughts a loud cough came from his pale lips and he looked at her with blue eyes. She smiled when she realized he looked exactly like William.   
  
"Who are you?" he wheezed. She smiled and leaned down where he could see she meant no harm. "I'm one of William's friends." The old man smiled a glossy shine covered his baby blues. "How do I get you out of here?" she whispered glancing around the shadowed room. He tried to point but his movements were cut short by the thick metal chains wrapped around his thin wrists.   
  
"There were keys over there but the witch took them"   
  
"I'll try to pick the lock."   
  
"Where's William?"   
  
"He's getting ready for his engagement party." The old man could sense the coldness in Claira's tone as she said the word engagement. He smiled a little as she fumbled with her hair pin in the lock. "When is the wedding?" Claira smiled and replied that she didn't know. "She's just trying to get revenge. William will have to pay for my mistakes."   
  
"How do you mean?"   
  
"It's a long story . . . "   
  
"Please tell me" She said kneeling down completely.   
  
"Very well. Never could refuse such a pretty face." Claira smiled at the compliment. She knew where William got his charm. The old man coughed again so Claira ran over and grabbed a pitcher of water. He took a long swing before returning his eyes to her.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger sort of.... sorry it was so short, I'm having a serious case of writers block and I'm writing in really choppy sentences which is driving me crazy when I reread what I wrote. See what I mean..LOL. Anyway.. I'm working on another chapter as we speak but I don't know when I'll post it..some time this week. I love you guys..thanks for reviewing.. 


	15. Broken Down

Chapter 15: Teary Hello's   
  
William's father relaxed against the cold stone wall struggling to regain some air. After a few short minutes his breathing evened out and he opened his eyes at Claira. She offered a comforting smile still holding that pitcher of water. She set it down beside her as she waited patiently for him to start. He cleared his throat and began.   
  
"When I was a young man around sixteen I met Rebecca. She was a good girl and fell in love with me rather quickly, too quickly. She proclaimed her feelings at the very party I was announcing my engagement to William's mother. I loved Victoria more than I thought possible. I loved the way she smiled I even loved the way she said my name. It was just so perfect that I had to marry her."   
  
He started another coughing fit which scared Claira. She held the water to his lips which he sipped gratefully. He cleared his throat one last time before returning to his story.   
  
"I tried to explain to Rebecca how I loved Victoria and that she would find someone else someday but she stormed out with fire in her eyes. There was a definite change in her all together even the way she talked seemed more like a hiss than human. I didn't hear from her for nine years when she approached me with Jonathan. He was a wonderful child but I knew she was planning something. I ignored my feuding voices and took him in. My wife was taken ill only days after we brought him into our home, but I wrote that off also. Victoria grew progressively worse over the years and one day she wouldn't wake up."   
  
His eyes glazed over as he remembered the sad times. Claira didn't know how to act so she stayed quiet letting him grieve.   
  
"Rebecca came back still young as the day I had met her twenty years ago. I knew she was evil, her animal like quality was evident through her eyes. She came in with such a strong power I had no strength and she took me and pinned me up in here."   
  
Claira looked confused. "But sir, William told me something about a fortune teller. . . at a carnival somewhere. She said he was supposed to marry Rebecca."   
  
"Rebecca planned that too. As soon she foretold his future we fled home and sure enough Rebecca was there waiting for us. She locked me up soon after and only met William after he was old enough to be married. She was trying to win his affections but his attention was on another young woman, you."   
  
He gave a small smile causing Claira to blush. She didn't realize William had such strong feelings for her. She was going to say something else but they heard footsteps. Claira ran over to the window and hid behind one of the thick mahogany curtains while listening carefully for Rebecca.   
  
Soon she heard that familiar swishing sound of her long dark skirts.   
  
"How did you get this water?" Rebecca voices sounded so demanding that Claira shuddered.   
  
"I, I ... I don't know. I woke up and it was in front of me."   
  
"Your lying to me Hastings!"   
  
"No Rebecca, I'm not lying. I swear it on my life."   
  
"Well be both know that's worth nothing." She gave a short low laugh before throwing the pitcher of water across the room. Claira's feet were covered in the ice cold liquid but she stayed in her coma like state; barely breathing.   
  
"I'm having a party tonight."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"To celebrate my engagement to your idiot son. It's rather funny don't you think."   
  
"What is Rebecca?"   
  
She rolled her eyes and strutted around the room once over before returning her focus to him.   
  
"You could of stopped all this by marrying me. . . but No, no you had to marry your precious Victoria. A lot of good that did both of you. You suffer, she suffers, Jonathan suffers and now. . . now William will suffer."   
  
"What are you going to do to him?"   
  
"Let's just say a few times in the rain can kill even the bravest of men."   
  
"Rebecca, don't do this."   
  
"Don't tell me what to do! I don't have to listen to you or anyone."   
  
"Rebecca please. . ."   
  
"Shut up you sputtering old fool. I can't stand my name coming from your withered little mouth. I'm leaving now, time to get dressed for my engagement party. My loving fiancé is waiting for me."   
  
She sauntered towards the secret passage, stopping once to eye the pitcher that lay near Claira's hiding place. She shrugged it off and continued leaving.   
  
Claira peaked out the curtains to find the old man on the verge of tears. She gave him a hug and tried to calm him down.   
  
"Listen, I'm going to help William. I don't know how, but I'll do my best."   
  
"Please, save him. I've lost everything else. If you can't save him don't bother coming back for me."   
  
Claira felt her heart break at the deep sadness in his voice. She fought back tears herself. She wanted to get him out, but the chains were so strange. There was no hole for a key. He explained they were locked by magic and there was no way for her to release him. She finally pushed herself to leave the broken man in the room.   
  
Claira knew what she had to do. She darted through the halls, her face was hidden by her long damp hair. She finally arrived at William's room. In spite of her rapid heart beat and flushed complexion she entered the room without knocking.   
  
"Get out!" Came a muffled cry from the bed. She turned to leave but soon saw that William's face was buried in the thick pillows. He looked as if he hadn't moved in days. He didn't move to look at her.   
  
"I said get out! I don't want to see you Rebecca."   
  
"William" Claira whispered, his name was caught in her throat.   
  
"Those tricks will not work again Rebecca."   
  
Claira covered her mouth. She felt so childish, so foolish. Her heart was in her throat so much that she couldn't speak. Tears welled up in her eyes as she backed away. She stopped backing up after she ran into the door. It made a louder sound than she would of liked. She slid to the ground, her knees clutched tightly to her chest. She couldn't let herself be this silly.   
  
"LEAVE NOW!" William repeated, but this time he looked up. Instead of Rebecca he saw Claira. Her teary eyes pierced his heart and he could do nothing but stare at her. His own eyes stung with tears but he kept them away from visibility.   
  
"Claira?" He said, cautiously making his way toward her. She was crying now, silent tears fell down her pinkened cheeks, landing softly on the dingy fabric of her once beautiful gown. She didn't know seeing him would make her feel this way. He walked over to her. Dropping to his knees he timidly touched her face, wiping away those salty tears.   
  
He wanted to hold her, bring her close enough to be sure she was real but he kept his proper distance.   
  
"Why did you come back?"   
  
Claira stood up, William followed suite. He watched how she dusted off her hopelessly ruined dress and stare at him as if she had never seen him before. Even he would have to admit he looked different. His usually well shaven face was covered in stubble and his hair was amiss.   
  
"I know I look like the dead." She mumbled.   
  
"You look beautiful." He whispered just loud enough for her ears to take in those delicious words. She straightened out her shoulders and looked him boldly in the eye.   
  
"I'm here to save you."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Yes well, Rebecca is lying. Your father is alive."   
  
"No."   
  
"I've spoke to him just seconds ago."   
  
William looked around the room. The information she had just supplied didn't seem to be enough. He nodded his head, she wouldn't lie to him. Therefore he trusted her.   
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"The tower."   
  
"That close?" William felt ashamed that he had never looked. He of all people knew that Rebecca was malignant. Why hadn't he looked? He ran his fingers through his matted hair, returning his focus to Claira.   
  
She looked so frail. Her eyes were decorated in bags and the way she stood showed obvious hard times. Her complexion which was rosy just moments ago, had now turned stark pale. Her long brown hair was falling down in waves around her face. And her body was shivering in short bursts of movement.  
  
"Your freezing." William mumbled. He grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over her shoulders. She took it gratefully and sat down in a rather tempting armchair. Her back relaxed against the plush material.   
  
"Your father said Rebecca plans to harm you."   
  
"Yes well I've figured that one out on my own. She has this power over me."   
  
"Oh"   
  
"No not that kind of power, it's more like she can control me at times."   
  
"She is a sorcerous."   
  
"Black magic?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
William sat down in an opposing chair. Claira was huddled in the massive blanket, the color had just started returning to her cheeks.   
  
"So what do you suppose we do about it fair lady?" He smiled. The sent a wave of relief crashing over Claira. She had a deep feeling in the pit of her stomach the worst had happened and William had lost the want of her friendship. She smiled coyly and looked him dead in the eye.   
  
"I say, we get you ready for this party."   
  
"I'm not going."   
  
"You have to go. It would buy us some time."   
  
"I suppose, I hate these endless social gatherings."   
  
"Well you must not let Rebecca know I'm here, it would only make things worse."   
  
William raised his hand to Claira's cheek. It was so smooth compared to his rough palm. She leaned into his touch, admiring how contrasting they're textures were.   
  
"I've missed you Claira."   
  
"And I've missed you too." Claira whispered. She leaned back as to break the contact between them. William watched as she dropped the blanket from her shoulders and stood. Walking across the room she threw open the armoire and started digging around. She finally pulled out a nice black coat, pants, and a white shirt. She had picked the only thing with the family crest on them.   
  
"You are to wear this." She laid them neatly on his bed. Eleanor quietly knocked on the door and let herself in. She had brought with her a washing tub and came back and forth with the hot water. Claira kept busy in William's joining room while he washed, shaved and dressed. He came in the room looking marvelously.   
  
"You look like royalty." Claira said smiling. There was a twinge of remorse that she wouldn't be with him at the party. She wanted to walk into the room with a beautiful dress on, holding onto the arm of Prince William of Vinunderlig. To feel like the most happy person in the room, just for one night she wanted to have him to herself. She wanted only a few hours of no worries.   
  
"I wish you would come. It's a masquerade ball, it's not as if she would know who you were."   
  
"Yes, but even if I wanted to I have nothing to wear. I'll wait for you right here."   
  
"Yes, you do that."   
  
William leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Her cheeks turned hot against his lips. He simply smiled, his own cheeks turned a rather bright red themselves. He nearly ran into Eleanor leaving the room.   
  
"Oh excuse me Eleanor." He mumbled, walking on a cloud. Eleanor gave a quiet laugh, hardly loud enough for the world to hear.   
  
"Well what are you waiting in here missus, we have a party to get you to."   
  
"Oh no, I have nothing to wear."   
  
"Oh missus, that is where you are wrong." Eleanor smiled coyly.

* * *

A/N: I hope you didn't give up on me. It feels like forever since I've updated and I'm sorry but I lacked the inspiration. But here you are, another chapter.   
  
This might sound a bit like Cinderella so here's the disclaimer for that. I DON'T OWN CINDERELLA. lol there you go.   
  
The next chapter might be up in a few days, might not. I'm off to Disney Land so it depends on how much magic the kingdom rubs off on me. That's probably the best place to write a fairy tale. I've always loved all that kind of stuff so I can't wait!!   
  
Here's a little something to think about...   
  
What does Eleanor have planned. And who is she really? A simple maid. . . I don't know... ponder on that for a while. I'll do my best to get inspired.. I've even stooped to listening to hours of classical music which isn't my thing so... lol  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW WITH EXTRA WHIP CREAM AND A CHERRY ON TOP. THANKS SO MUCH. =Pink-sneakers85= 


	16. Moriah Wellington

Chapter sixteen: Moriah Wellington  
  
Eleanor disappeared out the door for a few minutes. When she returned she had pitchers of hot water. "You take a bath while I go get your dress." Claira wasn't in the state to argue so she disrobed and cleaned herself. She wrapped herself in a towel while she waited for Eleanor's return.  
  
"Here you are." Eleanor placed a rather elaborate gown in front of her. Claira ran her fingers over the light cream colored silk, a sheer snowy fabric that covered the skirt. But the main attraction was the diamonds that covered the bodice and were places sparingly on the long sleeves.  
  
"My goodness." Claira whispered. Her eyes were growing larger with each second passed. "Where did you get this?" "That does not matter missus. Now get dressed." "Oh no, I couldn't wear this." "You can and you shall." Claira was shocked by Eleanor's forcefulness. Was this the timid maid she had known before? Eleanor left the room while Claira carefully pulled the dress up around her. It felt as if she were wearing cloud. The sleeves reached down her arm, coming to an end in a sharp V. The dress fit like a glove, grabbing every womanly curve that Claira happened to have.  
  
Just as she was admiring herself in the mirror Eleanor came bursting in. "Here is your shoes and we have to do your hair." Eleanor busied herself with curling Claira's hair. The last step was her mask. It was small and delicate, like a flower petal. That's what it reminded Claira of, a freshly picked rose.  
  
"You look beautiful." Eleanor gushed. "Just perfect." Claira had to admit to herself that this was one of her better looks. She came off as a woman, not a child. She tilted her chin to the side to take in her profile.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going. What if Rebecca see's me?" "Don't bother yourself with that. Think of this as a way to keep an eye on William. We all know he won't take his eyes off you."  
  
Claira's cheek's turned a bright crimson. She was flattered that someone else had noticed his obvious affection towards her. She pulled up her skirt to admire the actual emeralds that had been sewn into the toe of her slippers.  
  
"Well I'm off." She said. There was nervousness etched into her words. "Yes."  
  
Claira turned to leave but swiftly refaced Eleanor and wrapped her in a sisterly hug. "Thankyou so much." she whispered, tears threatening to run. "Your welcome." Eleanor smiled and sent her on her way. Claira snuck out the servants entrance and reentered the large double doors, being introduced as. "Moriah Wellington."  
  
Most of the young men watched as Claira entered. The mysterious fairy like creature who everyone referred to as Moriah seemed to float across the room. William nearly ran over towards her.  
  
"Hello, I'm William Hastings." William gave a small wink. "Hello Sire, my name is Moriah." "I once knew a girl named Moriah. Of course that was only her chosen name." "Yes, this is my given name."  
  
They exchanged small smiles before William felt his arm in a tight hold. He turned to see Rebecca had found their little gathering and decided to intrude.  
  
"Rebecca Burlington." She spat holding her hand out to Claira. Claira smiled kindly and nodded her head. "Moriah Wellington." Rebecca gave her a once over before giving a smile.  
  
"What part of the country are you from Moriah?" "It's very far north, not many people have heard of it."  
  
Rebecca tightened her grip around William's arm. "I see you've met my fiancé. I do hope he's behaved." "Yes, he's a perfect gentleman." "Yes, well that's nice." Rebecca seemed to be more uncomfortable than normal. She twisted her fingers over William's arm. They turned a pale from the lack of circulation. William shrugged her off.  
  
"It looks as if my grandfather has decided to make an appearance." William commented, eyeing the old man.  
  
"Yes well I better go speak with him. He hasn't been looking very good lately." Rebecca turned to leave but quickly returned her glare at Claira. "It was nice meeting you Mary." "Moriah." William corrected almost too quickly. "What can I say, I'm terrible with names." Rebecca gave a cocky smile before leaving the pleasant couple to themselves.  
  
"That was very scary." Claira mumbled. "You look beautiful." "What?" "Did you really not hear me or am I just repeating myself for your pleasure." William grinned. "The latter."  
  
They smiled at each other, each getting lost for a minute.  
  
"Well in either case, you look beautiful."  
  
William pulled his watch from his pocket and glanced at the time.  
  
"It's only just beginning." "I'll be in the corner if you need me." "If I need you? Is that why you're here Moriah, to protect me?" He grinned. "Yes, and don't laugh. I'm tougher than I look."  
  
William looked around before quickly taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I'll be expecting you to keep an eye on me the whole time." "And you better keep your eyes off of me. Rebecca is going to be suspicious." "That will be terribly hard." "One compliment after another." Claira grinned. "Yes well I've missed you."  
  
Claira felt her chest ache, as she stared into William's deep blue eyes. They seemed to look right through her, so much she found herself looking away. She blinked back tears before nodding her head and returning her gaze to his.  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
William let her hand go as she disappeared into the crowd of elegantly dressed people. She by far was the most beautiful, at least to him. He watched as she grew farther away until finally she was completely out of sight. It was then he felt Rebecca's evil eyes drilling into the back of his head.  
  
"She was rather brassy. Who wears that much diamonds?"  
  
William turned to face the creature he called his fiancé. That deep sick feeling quickly took over his sweet light feeling that Claira left him with. He crossed his arms and took in the dark villain before him.  
  
"I thought she was quite lovely." "You would, looks like your long lost love Claira." Rebecca trailed off as she looked around suspiciously.  
  
"Don't bring Claira into this. I wish to hear nothing about her." William commented after a prolonged amount of silence. He racked his mind for something evil to say about Claira, but found his brain just didn't work that way about her.  
  
"Of poor dear William, forever a broken heart." Rebecca mocked. "She left, leave her out of this. I wish to forget her." "Yes well that can be arranged."  
  
Rebecca purred. The thought alone of forgetting Claira made his stomach ache. He pulled arms apart and looked around the room.  
  
"I suppose we should greet the guests." "Yes, I suppose we should."  
  
Rebecca took one last look around the room before joining William in mingling. A spark of recognition crossed in her eyes like a bolt of lightening striking through her thoughts.  
  
Three hours later Claira still sat in a darkened corner. Countless amounts of men had asked her to dance but she declined them all with the dignity and respect of a princess. Most of the conversations consisted of the mysterious girl in the white dress. She had over half the aristocrats wondering what kingdom she ruled over. As soon as William had a free minute he made his way over and quietly took the seat next to her, being careful not to stare.  
  
"How are you liking the party?" He asked. "It's rather boring for me. I'm not allowed to dance." "Even with the prince?" He made eye contact and Claira found herself standing up and following him onto the dance floor. They danced around as graceful as fairies, slowly turning as if they were weightless. Claira couldn't take her eyes from William's as they twirled around in endless circles. Most of the crowd cleared the floor as the couple hypnotized each other with hidden smiles. Rebecca stared at Claira with an evil grin on her lips.  
  
"Foolish wench." She mumbled to herself as she took her skirts and moved them away so she could move freely. She exited the room quite easily as most of the guests were memorized by the flawless dancers.  
  
She ran down the many halls that were decorated by banners, the family crest in different colors. The next hall had the long line of ancestors portraits but soon she was making her way toward the tower, to pay a short visit to William's father.  
  
She stomped in to find him asleep. His tired head rest on his arms which were still strung up my handcuffs. She kicked him hard in the side, taking pleasure in the gasp for air he gave. She laughed and paced back and forth in front of the old man, waiting for some sort of words to come to her.  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
He stayed quiet. He knew better than to talk back to Rebecca.  
  
"You lied to me you old fool. She was here." "Who?" "Don't give me that! Claira Abbingdale was here. I knew someone had discovered you when I found that pitcher. I was just hoping that maybe I wouldn't have to deal with her."  
  
Rebecca leaned against the wall. Her arms were crossed, the bright red ruby she had taken as her engagement ring glistened in the moon light that streamed through the barred window.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." He stuttered. "Shut your mouth. I didn't ask you if you knew what I was talking about. I told you what I knew. I've seen Claira. She's down at the party going by the name Moriah. Stupid girl, thinks she can fool me. Not that it matters. I was planning on taking care of her either way. That foolish Henry Wellington fell right into her pathetic little tears. It took me years to find him and as soon as she showed a little emotion he gave in."  
  
"Henry Wellington?" "Yes, I hired him to marry Claira. The day dearest William came home speaking of the angel I had Rose find a man to take her interest from him. Can you believe it took me over four years just to find him and only recently has he made progress. Looks as if this will be more work than I hoped. That idiot was supposed to make it easier for me."  
  
Rebecca glanced out the window before turning her focus back at the old man.  
  
"I'll let her stick around for a few days. As soon as the rain comes I'm making sure she's out in it." "Why are you doing this Rebecca?" "Don't act like you have the right to ask me that question. You're the reason everyone's in pain." "No." His eyes began to tear up. "Yes, everything is your fault. Claira's soon to be death, your wife's fading away, and soon William's scattered life. Not to mention the countless other's I've had to deal with. It all leads back to you."  
  
Rebecca gave a curt smile before heading back toward the party. All she had to do was keep her patience for a few short days before everything would fall into place. When she arrived back in the room all the guests had joined Claira and William on the dance floor. Claira noticed Rebecca's eyes on her so she quickly excused herself from the crowd and slipped through the open door.  
  
Claira paused for a moment to listen to the soft notes drifting through the cracks. Along with those musical pieces of candy came the sound of giggling and the hardy laughter of the men. Claira slipped the mask from her face and let the cool night air brush over her cheeks. The ground was still moist with dew and the occasional fire fly lit up in the distance. She pushed herself to walk back to the kitchen, where Eleanor was waiting.  
  
"And how was the party?" she asked after they were both locked safely in William's room. Claira let herself drop in a nearby chair. She couldn't keep the goofy grin from coming on her lips.  
  
"It was wonderful." She closed her eyes, remembering the way William swept her across the dance floor. There was a split second she could of sworn they were both flying.  
  
"Let me have the dress back missus. I need to return it from where I borrowed it." "Do you mind if I ask where you got it Eleanor?" "Oh it doesn't matter. As long as it fit the purpose of you having a good time it's all fine." "I had a wonderful time." Claira gushed. She stood up and started unhooking the dress. She was sad to let such a beautiful thing go. She quickly slipped on her old dress and gave a relinquished sigh. "I think I love William." Claira mumbled. She could see her reflection in the mirror. Her long hair was still perfect, despite the dancing and laughter it had gone through.  
  
"I would think that was quite obvious missus." Eleanor laughed. "Have you ever been in love?" "Oh yes, I still am. My husband's name is Duke." "Your married?" "Yes, our first anniversary is two weeks from today."  
  
Eleanor paused to take a look over the lovely gown. It was draped over her arm. She ran her fingers over the diamonds. "Beautiful dress... and I." She stopped before finishing and returned to picking up around the room.  
  
"I'll be back in the morning missus." "But where will I sleep?" "There is an extra room." Eleanor gave one last smile before exiting the room.  
  
Claira strolled leisurely around William's room. She looked over his crown, wondering why he never chose to wear it. It was quite beautiful. She finally sat down on a chair and picked up a book. Soon the words danced in front of her eyes, lulling her into a quick approaching slumber.  
  
She woke to a rather light sensation, as if she were floating in mid air. She soon felt two strong arms under her and looked to see William's smiling face. "Where are you taking me?" She grinned, letting her head rest on his shoulder. If she had been more awake this would of been awkward but in her drowsy state it was all good fun.  
  
"I'm letting you have the bed. I'll sleep on the lounge." "No, no, it's your room." "And I'm taking the lounge."  
  
Claira gave a small grin before letting her eyes return to their closed position. She felt so warm next to William she wasn't sure she wanted to let him go. He gently placed her beneath the sheets, covering her to her shoulders with the thick comforter. The bed was like a cloud and best of all it smelled like William. She was nearly asleep when she noticed the warm presence next to her. She opened her eyes and William sat with his back toward her.  
  
"What's the matter?" "Oh nothing, I was just thinking of something that's all."  
  
Claira let her hand rest on his back, chasing gentle circular patterns. William looked back and smiled at her obvious exhausted state. She didn't look as if she had a clue where they were.  
  
"Goodnight sweet Claira." He whispered kissing her softly on the forehead. "Goodnight." She replied letting her hand fall on top of the covers.  
  
William sat across the room in his chair, making sure nothing came to harm her. He soon found himself growing drowsy and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here's another chapter. It took a while but I just got home today. I kind of like this chapter. The wording isn't as good as I would like it to be but whatever.  
  
Has anyone figured out who Eleanor is? And I bet you didn't see that Henry Wellington thing coming. If you did your psychic because it just popped into my head two seconds before I posted this.  
  
That whole chosen name/given name thing is from the beginning of the story when William and Claira just met. Claira's mother's name was MORIAH and she took HENRY WELLINGTON'S last name just because it's easiest. That explains the whole conversation. I didn't know if anyone would remember all that.  
  
I had a great time at Disney World. The castle was closed so I didn't get to see it but I went on Tower of Terror twice and nearly peed my pants both times. I couldn't stop shaking lol. But Here's the chapter that I promised you.. Thanks for reviewing. Your all really great.  
  
And when I get six more reviews I'll post. That should give me time to write a good chapter. =pinksneakers85**


	17. Waking up

Ya'll thanks my friends Christine and Sarah for making me right this. Everyone claps and screams cheers!! They are so goofy.. lol

* * *

There was a gentle breeze drifting through the William's window the next morning. A light feeling filled the entire room, making waking up a very pleasant thing. Claira had woke almost as quickly as the sun peaked it's eager head over the soft green hills of Vindulenburg. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, glancing at everything around her. It was quite a change being in this room. The dark blue's and green's gave a royal feel but the sleeping human in the corner softened that rigidness.  
  
Claira carefully made her way across the room. Everything was perfect, just as long as they stayed inside those four walls. Outside of that room there were countless worries that had to be handled with very precise actions. Claira pulled her long hair out from the pins that held the curls so gingerly in place the night before. A full night of solid sleep had left her once gorgeous hair style ragged and limp. She tried her best to clean her dress but there was nothing that could be done about the many rips down the sleeves. She stepped back into the adjoining room where William still lay. The very uncomfortable position on the chair caused Claira to grin. He had stayed there all night. There was an obvious vain attempt to get cozy, that only resulted in him craning his neck far to the left, while his body stayed forward.  
  
"William" Claira whispered. "Wake up." She let her hand sweep through his messy locks. Her eyes scanned his face. There was such innocence there, she wondered if he ever had an evil thought in his perfect little head. She found herself inching toward his face. Her eyes drawn to his lips, her hand gently pushing back his hair. Suddenly his eyes opened and she stumbled back.  
  
"What. . . Where. . .Claira, are you all right. You look as if you've seen a ghost." William jumped to his feet, taking his hands in hers. She pulled them free, only growing more envious of how clueless he really was.  
  
"Fine, I'm fine. . ." She mumbled pulling on her hands in nervous habit. William knew she was lying. It wouldn't have been so obvious if he hadn't known her habits so well.  
  
"What would you like to do today?" He asked. He had clearly forgot that Rebecca and her evil tactics lurked right outside those large wooden doors. "I am perfectly happy resting in here. We need to think of some sort of plan don't we?" "I don't think there is anything that can be done Claira. I have to marry Rebecca." "you can't!"  
  
Claira covered her mouth with her hand. She had said that last sentence much louder than she intended. Her passion had taken over and something inside of her just snapped. William, never hearing Claira's voice over anything than a gentle tone stood dumbfounded. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Her eyes were large and teary. William walked over and scooped her in a warm hug. She was trembling in his arms. Everything was surrounding her. Even the sanctity of William's hug seemed to be corroded by the vastly approaching marriage.  
  
"Shhh, everything will be all right." William's warm breath hit her ear.

"no, I don't think it will be."

"yes, it always turns out all right."

"that's only in romance novels. This is not some fantasy William. It's very much real."  
  
Claira pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest. Everything seemed to know that something bad was about to happen.  
  
"You should sit down. I have so much to tell you about your father."  
  
William's reaction to the news of his fathers life wasn't exactly that of a pleased son. He seemed more hurt than anything else. Claira explained to him about his mother, and Rebecca's plot for revenge against his father. She even told of Jonathan's part in the whole charade. William didn't seem in the least bit shocked.  
  
"aren't you even a little taken back." Claira leaned forward. "no, nothing shocks me even more." "and what of your father being alive. Aren't you happy?"  
  
William paused as if going over his thoughts. Finally after what seemed like forever he spoke.  
  
"yes. . ."

"you don't sound so sure"

"I haven't seen him since I was eight. I don't feel like I'm really hearing this."  
  
William stood from his place on the sofa and headed toward the window. His eyes caught the light, showing every tiny speck of blue. He took in a deep breath, surveying the distant sun.  
  
"I feel as if I've betrayed him in some way."  
  
Claira wrapped her arms around his neck. "no" was all she had to say. William took her words and used them as security. He returned the hug. It would be a lie to say it was all for comfort. He wanted to be close to her. She was the only thing in the way. He had no clue how she really felt. He was so scared of being rejected, he didn't dare do anything to risky.  
  
**(In the study)**  
  
Rose landed on the desk, letting her wings slowly die down. She was exhausted; Rebecca had her moving about all day. Spying on the love birds, nestled softly in their nests upstairs.  
  
"finally, your losing touch Rose." Rebecca growled. She had just entered. "They were hugging." "Blast!" "and William was pulling her close." "yes well he would do that. Stupid man, idiot!" Rebecca fumed.  
  
She pulled her long dark cloak up, letting her feet move freely. Rose stayed quiet, waiting for her next order.  
  
"you are to do nothing. It's all my doing now." "yes" "Be gone gnat. Your presence angers me."  
  
Rose quickly darted out the window leaving behind a faint trail of pixie dust. Rebecca grabbed a nearby book and started leafing through the pages. "yes, this is it." Just as quickly as she entered, she exited. Running toward the basement, where all the darkness lie.

* * *

A/N: I know i'm terrible. My computer is broken so i have to proof read myself and i hate that. Also this chapter was just to hold you over... it's mainly just filler... i know stupid. lol I let some friends read it from school and they made me write some more. There should be some more up friday. I'm going over to said friends house and i'll let her help me.. thanks for reading everyone. I love you reviewers so much. The story is only like 3 more chapters after this. Please stay with me... i'm sorry i' haven' been better.. oh yeah and Christine guessed who Eleanor was... i won't be revealing that till the last chapter as well.. -PinkSneakrs 


	18. Dark Gray

C.Noelle: that was a very good question. lol I had forgot about that.. I'm gonna try to make it right later on though... I love when people ask questions though!! Well thanks for paying such close attention.

* * *

Dark Gray

Maybe it was the soft hum of soon approaching rain or the thick hardly breathable air but the whole day seemed to creep by with unusual slowness. A deep melancholy tune filled the air as William stared out the window. Claira kept her face buried in a book. After what seemed like ages she realized that her attention was not staying on the letters in front of her eyes but on how tempting sleep seemed. She let her head rest of the back of the plush chair and closed her eyes.  
  
William noticing the lack of pages and turned toward his beloved Claira. She was fast asleep, breathing steadily. He smiled to himself and walked over toward her. He covered her with a blanket and slipped from the room. Night was fast approaching and the rain seemed to be following only seconds behind. William bound down the stairs determined to get something to eat without Rebecca sticking her pointed claws into his neck. He poked around the cold stone kitchen.  
  
"Someone should be up there with Claira." A voice struck through the air. William turned around only to be greeted by darkness. "She's all alone." The voice added. William grabbed a nearby kitchen knife and held it toward the direction of the vocalization.  
  
"Claira" He whispered dashing up toward the kitchen door. He was shut out. The door was locked and he was a prisoner in his own home. He kicked and yelled for the guards but no one came. Meanwhile back in his room Claira was feeling rather strange.  
  
She woke to her name being called but looking around she saw no one. She stood up and paced around hoping that William would be quick to return. She closed her eyes and when she opened them there stood Rebecca. Dark raven hair, dress the color of dried blood. She wore a rather large necklace that looked to be a vial of some sort.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Claira choked out. She backed away a few steps.

"I should be asking you that same question should I not Claira. You after are the one in the room of my fiancé." Rebecca looked around and gave a short bitter laugh.  
  
"Not that I'm worried."

"What do you mean?" Claira held her breath.

"There's nothing he can do locked in the kitchen now is there?"

"Why would you. . . you're a horrible. . ."

"Oh come now Claira. You didn't think that it would be that easy."  
  
Claira tried to speak but found her voice was taken at the moment. It felt as if someone where grabbing around her throat, gripping tighter than she thought possible. She clawed for them to let loose only to scratch her own neck. As soon as she drew blood she started to cry. Tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Stop being dramatic." Rebecca barked. She let her death grip on Claira go and pulled her hair toward her. "You will come quietly or I will quite you. . .on the other hand I will quiet you anyway." There was then a blow to the head. Everything grew fuzzy and that last thing Claira saw was Rebecca's evil eyes.

William was just about to give up. In a sudden burst of emotion he slammed his fist in the door. Dark blue bruises quickly started forming around his knuckles. Soon the door opened and there stood Eleanor. She was not looking quite like the lowly maid he had seen so often but he grabbed her in a hug.  
  
"Thankyou" He said letting her loose. She smiled, an all knowing gleam in her eyes. "Go, go get Claira." She said pushing him away. He ran all the way up the stairs and into his room. There he found the blanket he had put so gingerly on her before cast to the ground. The book she had been reading was thrown across the room now partly situated under the bed. He glanced about. The window was closed and barred. Someone was preparing for rain.  
  
Claira was blindfolded and gagged. She was cold and the back of her dress felt wet. She also smelled grass. "Take that off of her. I want her to witness everything that's going to happen to her." Two tiny hands ripped the blindfold from her eyes. Claira saw Rebecca and Rose staring at her intently.  
  
"What are you doing with me?"

"You are stupid." Rebecca stated matter-of-factly.  
"Rain, rain come and stay. Claira will die today." Rose giggled. She flew in circles, bright yellow light followed her. Claira took in a deep breath. After all the things she had been told. All the warnings she had received, she was now in the biggest trouble of her life.  
  
"This is the cruelest way I could think for you to die."

"What is going to happen?" Claira begged. She didn't expect to be treated fairly.

"You will find out soon enough." Rebecca glanced up and the sky. Dark storm clouds circled over head. "Just be patient darling." She grinned.  
  
"And I do believe we chose the right storm. This looks like it's going to be the worst since I first threw William out into rain over three years ago. Your not quite as strong as him so I think you should go rather quickly."  
  
"Come now Rose let us leave our dear Claira alone here. I would hate to get this dress wet." "Coming." Rose spit at Claira and followed quick toward Rebecca. Claira looked around. She realized she was in the forest. The trees were looming over head. Claira cried out a few times only to be answered by thunder. A raindrop fell landing directly on her forehead.  
  
"God help me please, someone " Claira screamed. She fumbled behind her back with the ropes. She only managed to hurt herself even more. She could hardly breathe as the tears escaped her eyes. There was nothing she could o.  
  
William ran outside, rushing out the doors past the guards. He looked all around, his heard pounding with each lightening bolt. He then looked toward the forest. He ran through the field and past all the usual surroundings. Just as the trees came plainly in sight the rain started pouring down around him.

* * *

A/N: I know im horrible to leave it like this but im almost done with the next chapter. Review and I will post as soon as possible. Our little fairy tale is coming to an end. Part of the reason I put it off so much is cause I don't want it to stop but im already working on my next fairy tale so that's good.. Only like one or two more chapters after this. Love them reviewers!! -pinksneaks


	19. Your Worst Nightmare

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY PAL CHRISTINE WHO BEGGED ME TO REVEAL THE SECRETS OF THE RAIN TO YOU ALL. YOU'RE A REAL GOOF GIRL. HAHA -

* * *

Your Worst Nightmare  
  
The rain was pouring down in thick sheets over William. He screamed out Claira's name before hearing his own title in a syrupy thick voice. "_William_" He turned recognizing that vocalization from previous encounters with the rain.  
  
"No, not yet." He screamed. "_William_." It was louder this time. Now the voice was coming from everywhere. Behind the trees that seemed a hundred miles away. "_William, William, William_." The mantra of his name played repeatedly in his head. He turned toward the forest and fought his way through. "Run" The voice called out through the curtains of rainfall. William stopped and looked around. "Claira, Claira answer me." He screamed.  
  
"_Dead_" The voice cackled.

"What?" He pleaded staring up at the darkened sky.

"_She's dead_."

"No, I don't believe. . ."

"_Believe what you want Oh Prince of secrets_."

"Stop it!"

_"They're coming_."

"Claira!"  
  
Claira felt the harsh pound of the rain. Her head swam but she still managed to twist her feet from the rope. She was nearly finished with her hands when she heard her name being called.

"_Claira_" It was strange. It seemed as if the voice was in her head.

"Who are you?" She asked the being. There was a depraved laughter and then the rope was cut from her wrists. She turned but no one was there.  
  
Suddenly there were tiny pricking sensations all over her arms. Blood sprang from the open wounds. Claira gasped at the sight of newly appearing cuts. "What. . ."  
  
"_You've always feared leeches dearest_."

"What are you talking about."

"_Remember this?"  
_  
Suddenly her arms were covered in leeches. She clawed at her own limbs, ridding them of the blood sucking parasites. Her eyes were blurry and her head was light. The voice gave a wicked laugh.

"_And what of spiders?"_

"No"

"_Yes."_  
  
Starting from her feet Claira was covered in spiders. They scaled her long mangled dress and made nests in her hair. She screamed but it didn't stop. Then with a clap of lightening they disappeared. Claira collapsed on the ground. Her breath was choppy and uneven.  
  
_"Your such a cowardly little thing. It's quite fun actually." _

"Who are you?"

_"The dream keeper. Keeper of the most horror filled nights."_

"Please have mercy on me. I can't. . ."

"_Quiet! You have yet to grasp this." _

"What?"

_"Silence."  
_  
When Claira opened her eyes she was on a boat. There were countless others, two of which being her parents. They were both pale and sickly looking. A large bearded man grabbed her mother and forced a long unwanted kiss on her shriveled lips. "Mother." Claira screamed but she went unheard. The man then went to her father and punched him. Her poor father fell to the deck but soon went overboard along with her mother. They were both crushed between the waves and the stained wood of the ship.  
  
Claira watched as the crew laughed at their petrified screams. She wanted to stop it but could do nothing. It was then she recognized this. It was a dream she had been tormented with since she was a young child. The leeches, the spiders covering her from head to toe, they were all her worst nightmares.  
  
"I won't have this anymore." Claira screamed to the sky. She blinked and she was now back in the forest. The rain was not showing signs of letting up.  
  
_"You dare defy me?"_ The voice boomed.

"Yes, this is all smoke and mirrors. You are not frightening me. These are just dreams."

_"No, these are nightmares. The most evil spirts of the night all pulled together." _

"I don't care!"

_"One more for you Claira dearest and you shall see just how dangerous these waters are." _

"Do your worst!" Claira would soon find that she shouldn't be so brave in the face of danger.

----------------------------  
_"You're a coward!"_

"Stop it" William screamed. He had not yet to shed a tear but was finding his anger overflowing.

_"A fool"_

"Shut up!"

_"A sputtering love sick fool."_

"Leave spirit"

_"She doesn't love you."_

"Why aren't you tormenting me. Show me my nightmares. Scare me to death."

_"If you wish. . ."  
_  
William fell to his knees after a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. He grasped around his stomach. Blood covered his hands. "What is this?" He cried toward the forest. Then he saw Claira standing over him with a knife. She didn't smile or offer a helping hand. Instead she held the knife high and just as she was coming down for another stab he rolled out the way.  
  
"Your not tricking me this time spirit"

_"Stop moving."_ The vision of Claira screamed. "This is not real" He retorted. William fell to the ground as the dream Claira stabbed him through the heart.

_"I hate you William. I hate you and all your false truths and I hate the way she laugh. There is nothing that I could possibly find attractive in you."_ Claira dropped the knife a mere inches from his head.  
  
_"Die Prince."_ She then disappeared. _"Yes die prince."_ The voice called.

"No."  
  
Meanwhile Claira was facing a rather trying battle of her own. She was standing in the middle of a church. Gentle music was playing in the background. Soft lights shone through the stained-glass window casting colorful shadows across the pews. There were plenty of people sitting in the seats, watching Claira who happened to be wearing the dazzling dress from the night of the ball. They all stood as she walked down the aisle toward William. He smiled as she neared him. It was all perfect, there was nothing scary about this.  
  
As the minister started the ceremony William turned toward the congregation and pointed at Claira with an accusing finger.  
  
"_This woman thinks she has fooled me. She thinks she had made me fall in love with her. I know that I am much too good for her. Look at her! She's plain and pathetic. I don't even have the stomach to look at her, much less spend the rest of my life with her."  
_  
He then turned toward Claira himself and gave an sterile smile. _"Wretched beast. Your not fit to wipe my boots."_ Claira was then taken by the guards and William was joined by Rebecca. That is when the evil snake and him shared the most passionate heartfelt kiss Claira had ever been witness to.  
  
She closed her eyes. Her heart had never felt such pain. The guards had her arms grasped tightly behind her back and she fell limp in their grasp. They let her fall, her head skidded across the ground. _"Is that quite enough?"_ The evil voice echoed through the trees. Claira opened her eyes. The rain was once again pouring down around her. She didn't even try to stand up.  
  
_"It's hard to see what William really thinks of you." _

"It can't be."

_"In your dreams lies the truth."_

"No, I won't accept this."  
  
Claira closed her eyes and the rain filled up around her. She floated limply. "These are all just dreams." She cried to herself. The water engulfed her and she passed out.

* * *

A/N: well well ahhhh so you know the big secret about the rain. Have questions, just ask me.. This chapter was fun to write. I tried to make it easy to understand. I have such a clear picture in my head it's sometimes hard to keep up with my brain.. Lol thanks for reading. .. .I'm working on the next chapter as we speak!!! please review it motivates me to post faster. -ps85 


	20. Really you?

Chapter 20:  
  
"It's all lies." William screamed toward the sky. He didn't know where to focus his eyes so he automatically looked to the rain. His side ached with newly made wound. Suddenly William realized he was in actual pain. This had never happened before.  
  
_"Why do you look so confused William?"_ The voice boomed.

"I'm bleeding."

_"You are smart."_

"No, I'm really. . ."

_"Bleeding."_ It finished.  
  
William grabbed his side and let his eyes shut. This was all becoming too real. He had never before felt anything quite like this. And just for a moment it made him question to wether or not this was actually happening. He felt the injury near his heart but it wasn't there. In spite of that hallucination, the blood gushing from his side was very real.  
  
_"It seems Claira has no need for your help. She actually seems to detest it."_  
  
William forced himself to stand up. "Shut up!" There was then short pause then loud burst of lightening. The long stream of electrifying death missed him by an inch.  
  
_"Do you dare raise your voice to me? You who can't even gain the love of a little nothing girl like Claira Abbingdale."  
_  
"Don't speak of her like that. You are not fit to utter her name let alone insult her."

_ "Poor stupid boy"_

"I demand you to stop!" William cried out.

_"So many demands for such an unworthy subject."_  
  
William stood tall and focused his attention on the gray clouds over head. He seemed to be two feet taller than average. He pulled all his strength and threw it in the wind. He was poised and ready for the biggest problem he had ever encountered.  
  
With that he ran farther into the woods, in search of Claira.  
  
Claira lay face down in a puddle of water. It poured down around her and for a moment she gave up. Just as her lungs ache with lack of oxygen she woke from her stupor. Her head was pounding, the vision of William and Rebecca lip locked reiterated in her thoughts.  
  
"Leave"

_ "Leave, why ever would I do that?"_

"Stop, you have no right." Claira sobbed.

_"You are the one out on such a rainy day."_

"It's not my fault." Claira shook her head forcibly, as if she were trying to convince herself.

_ "You should always come in out of the rain."_

"Your not listening to me!"

_ "Rain, rain go away." The voice teased._

"Stop"  
  
Claira threw herself to the ground and screamed out in anger. She covered her ears with cupped hands and shut her eyes. "I'm still here." The voice replied. Claira jumped up and searched around for something to use as a weapon before even realizing that she didn't even understand where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Go Away!" Claira screamed.

"Claira." William had been running for over an hour and finally had come upon Claira. He stared at her weathered form before walking closer.  
"No stop it!" Claira stood tall, clenched fists at her side. "Leave now!" Her voice cracked.  
  
She had been hoping for William to come and now that it happened she didn't believe it was him. "Your not going to trick me again."

"Claira come here. Let's get out of . . ."

"No, I hate you." Claira was referring to the detestable voice of the rain, but poor William felt his worst of all nightmares coming true. He then turned to leave when Claira felt her insides torn.  
  
"Wait, come back." William turned to look at her face. Thousands of rain drops covered her from head to toe. It was strange but an bright yellow light started streaming through those rain clouds, so faint at first you could just barely notice the difference. He waited for an explanation. The wet dress hung onto her. It had soaked in every bit of moisture and was now at least five pounds heavier than when it started. She looked as if she were about to scream yet so broken down.  
  
"I don't know if your really you or not." She whispered. William stepped closer. Claira shivered at his nearness. He wrapped her in a tight hug and the light grew brighter.  
  
"I can't seem to tell what's real anymore." Claira muttered between heart wrenching sobs. She let her face fit comfortably in his chest. "Come now, we'll go."

_"No! You are breaking the rules. This cannot happen!"_ The voiced boomed.

"Speak no more!" William yelled at the rain.

_ "You will find your down fall as of today Prince. We are not pleased."_

"You will find your silence as of now!" William screamed in reply.  
  
The voice threw a few more lightening strikes but it only was used for dramatics. William and Claira started running toward the castle gates. Claira held on for dear life. She kept up perfectly in step with her dear prince. They made it to the garden.  
  
"It feeds on fear Claira."

"I'm not frightened."

"Neither am I." William reassuringly squeezed Claira's hand. Claira knew right then it was going to be alright. She also knew there were things that had to be taken care of. One of those things being Rebecca.

As soon as they arrived at the castle gates the rain died down and they waited patiently for the guards to open the huge wooden door. William didn't say a thing about how tight Claira's fingers clenched around his own hand. Claira didn't say anything about how William seemed to jerk a little as they walked across the moist ground. There were simply no words to say.  
  
As soon as they entered the castle a cold chill past over their young faces. Running up the stairs to find dry clothing was the next logical thing to do but all they could do was stare. The guards had long left the two alone in the main foyer, giving them privacy as requested.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost." William moved a loose curl that lay loosely by her ear..

"I have." She mumbled.  
  
Her eyes never once left his face. The clean shave had long diminished leaving a scruffy look to his usual boyish features. William in all aspects looked like a man. His long brown hair dripped water into those mesmerizing ocean colored eyes. Neither seemed to notice his rough fingers still cradled her face. Either that or they chose not to acknowledge it.  
  
William wanted so bad to comfort her. He wanted to take her away from this place. He was willing to risk everything including his own life in order to be with this one girl. As soon as this thought dawned on him he found himself leaning closer. Claira didn't pull away, quite the opposite. His breath danced across her lips, moving like a gentle wind. It tickled and Claira smiled. Just as they're mouths broke beyond the borders of friendly, in walks Rebecca. She didn't bother with the formalities. Her long black dress moved swiftly with her as if it itself was alive. She grabbed Claira's hair and pulled her back. Claira struggled but Rebecca proved herself not only strong in magic but in the physical as well. Claira fell back hitting her head on the banister.  
  
"Stop this at once." William was never one to hit a woman but Rebecca had passed human standards long ago. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the abrasive stone wall. She glared at him with evil intent.  
  
"Get off of me."

"No, you are obviously not able to control yourself."

"Get off of me now! I'm warning you Prince, I will not be trifled with." She spat through clenched teeth.

"And just what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Claira stood with dizziness running around her eyes. She clutched onto the banister for dear life. "No William. You don't understand her power."

"I will not be afraid of this- - - thing."

"You should rethink that." Rebecca whispered.  
  
With that Rebecca pushed him back. The magic in the room was thick and syrupy. It stuck to the walls leaving everything a pale orange. She pulled him up by his throat. He fought for air. "Now listen. You will marry me and you will kill Claira." She glanced at the disoriented girl with a growing anger. "Kill her." She let him drop to the ground.  
  
"I would never."

"You will."

"Please Rebecca I'll. . ."  
  
Claira was ready to plead and bargain for her life but she stopped mid sentence. Something about this seemed wrong. Rebecca was worried about something. Something bigger than her.  
  
"Why are you so determined to marry William?" Claira asked. Rebecca paused.

"Because I will have what I want."

"No, there's something more."  
  
William had already gained composure and took his desired place beside Claira.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She's lying to you about simply wanting to be your wife."

"There's power, I want all the power of being a queen." She retorted. Her manner had already grown more impudent. She withered every time Claira opened her mouth.  
  
"Your still not telling the truth. You have plenty of power. There's something else."

"No, now silence!" Rebecca screamed.

"What is it?"

"There is nothing." Rebecca hid her face from the two all knowing. "You are to marry me William, and before your eighteenth birthday. There are no questions asked."  
  
It was then William saw the brilliance in this. Why had he not seen it before? He would be eighteen in less than three hours. Midnight was steadily approaching and all he had to do was wait. Rebecca glanced at the grandfather clock with a hungry gaze. It was almost as if she had read his thoughts. "We have little time."  
  
"Come" She pulled him with her magic. He held onto Claira's hand and with both their strengths they pulled free. "Come here NOW!" She screamed. This time not even a death grip could of held steady. He shot to Rebecca and out the door. Claira went running but it was bolted tight. She closed her eyes and sought throughout her thoughts. What could she do?

* * *

(A/N: Sorry about changing Wills age. He was already 17 but I'm wrapping this story up so thats why I threw a birthday in there. You may also remember at the beginning of the story Rebecca was supposed to marry him before his 21st birthday so I had to change that as well. It was more dramatic this way. Well here's the rest of the chapter.)

* * *

William sat bound and gagged in the largest guest room. There were multiple servants in the room, cleaning and preparing for the upcoming nuptials. He had never seen so many workers and not one of them willing to help him. He wanted to scream. He was their soon to be King. Why was no one helping him?  
  
He watched Rebecca look over her wedding dress. It was not white but dark gray. He thought it was appropriate. After all this was more like a funeral. He grunted at everyone who glanced in his direction hoping they'd take pity on their poor prince but nothing seemed to work.  
  
As soon as he gave up Rebecca put him in the adjoining room so she wouldn't have to listen to his noises anymore. He looked around hurridly but the ropes were impossible to break. They were sealed by magic. He let his eager muscles rest back. "William." He heard his name and searched for the source. "Shhh" The voice said. Eleanor walked in and held a finger up to her lips. "I'm so glad to see you." He smiled.

"Yes now shush."

"You can't get those off. They're sealed by. . ."  
  
Before he could even finish the sentence his hands and feet were untied. He studied Eleanor for a moment wondering if maybe he had been wrong about the ropes but in the end he didn't give it much thought.  
  
One more hour. Claira thought to herself as she paced around the foyer. There was nothing she could do. She was completely sealed in. Rebecca had certainly thought everything out. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the banister.

"Think, think Claira." She breathed in.

"Yes now come on, think of something to save your William." She mumbled to herself.

"Your William eh?" She turned automatically recognizing that deep voice. He grinned.

"How did you - ?"

"It doesn't matter. We have to go talk to my father."  
  
It was strange but Claira could leave the room now. Someone or something had broken the hostage spell.

* * *

A/N: ok so I've been great about posting this week. I'm probably /not promising going to post another chapter on the night of tomorrow..so tomorrow night..lol that one will be ALMOST the last one. Thanks for reading so far. Review and I promise to post tomorrow night!! Lol blackmail. Any questions just ask... thnx..-tanner oh yeah this chapter was 7 pages long.. That's a lot to write in 2 hours. -tanner


	21. Covert Arrows

**Chapter 21: Covert Arrows  
**  
Three arrows circled the castle. Twisting around the cold stone walls, hunting for their prey. Human eyes couldn't see these three deadly arrows looming in the shadows, darting past the brightly colored flags. No one could see them but the one they sought after, Rebecca. She had long realized how close they were. She could feel the cold twinge of death pricking the back of her neck. It was so near she broke out in a cold sweat. Her dark gray dress was long on, and she sat watching her image in the reflective glass mirror. She knew that she had to do this her way.  
  
Her long black hair was curled and pinned near the crown of her head. Her over all look appeared very strict. She stood and walked toward the room where William was being kept. Imagine her surprise when she opened that large elaborate door and there was no prince.  
  
"ROSE" The fairies name could be heard echoing throughout the whole palace. Rebecca's anger was evident. She tensed at the sight of the empty chair, the magic chains lay limp on the floor. It was almost too much to handle. Just as she calmed down there was another tiny prick at the back of her neck. The trinity of arrows were now searching harder for her. She needed to pick up the pace.  
  
"Rose, get in here now!" Soon the little fairy came buzzing in the room. She landed breathlessly on a nearby table.  
  
"What is it Miss?"

"Where is William?"  
  
Rose searched the room and then shrugged her shoulders in reply. "I don't know Miss." "Find him." Rebecca watched as Rose burst out the room. She then wiped her brow with a red cloth that she had tucked into her bodice. Her face was pale and beaded with sweat. She heard a short but distinguishing whistle. That alone was enough to weaken her knees and before she knew it she fell to the floor. Her breathing went into double time as she tried to slow her heart beat.  
  
"Stop this." She demanded of herself. "You are Rebecca Burlington. You don't fear anything." With that solemn speech she stood and braced herself. One more wipe of the forehead and she ventured out to find the prince.  
  
"Right up here." Claira pulled William into the secret passageway located inside the fireplace. She glanced around the darkened room. She knew this was the right place she just needed to shed some light. As soon as she found a match and lit a lamp she heard that familiar cough. Both Claira and William turned their eyes toward the old man. Claira ran to his side, automatically helping him sit up but William was apprehensive.  
  
Hastings; William's father struggled to open his eyes. He had obviously been treated more harsh than usual these last few days. Rebecca's anger was being taken out on him by neglect. He finally opened his sleepy lids and they focused on Claira.  
  
"Dear girl you've come back."

"Yes and I've brought. . ." Before she could finish he made eye contact with his son.  
  
"William." The old man sputtered. He grew silent and even his breathing lingered. A single tear slipped from his crystal blue eyes and slid down his cheek.  
  
"Father." William stated nonchalantly. Claira was shocked at how cold and distant William seemed. His shoulders slumped and his hands dug deep into his pockets. There was not a tear in his eye, not a smile on his lips. It was as if he was completely indifferent.  
  
"Well come here. Let me good look at my boy." Hastings grinned. William walked closer and let his eyes study the old man.  
  
"You've defeated Rebecca then?"

"No"

"Then she's still down there?"

"It seems that way."

"Are you quite alright son." Hastings asked, his concern growing.

"I'm fine."  
  
William walked back to his dark corner in the room where he continued to baffle Claira. She watched him lean against the wall. He was acting so strange. She quickly shook this disarray and look back at Hastings. He didn't look so much confused as hurt. Tears were still glazing his weary eyes and his gentle smile seemed so broken. He glanced down at his attire. It was old and worn something about that embarrassed him. He looked back at Claira hoping he'd lose these distressing bombardment of feelings. "Are you feeling quite alright?" Claira asked the old man. He smiled.  
  
"Good as my old bones will allow."

"That's good, you worried me."

"Don't bother yourself over an old man like me."  
  
Claira heard William mumble something but when she looked back he seemed unmoved. His eyes were sparkling in the candle light but that didn't change how cold they seemed. "You look exhausted so we'll be quiet and let you get to sleep."Claira whispered to Hastings. He simply nodded his head. Taking one last look at his son he closed his eyes and nodded off.  
  
Claira sat watching the old man rest when she couldn't stand the silence any longer. She stood and walked over to William, her hands perched sternly on her hips. She looked at the boy she had put up so high now sitting on the floor. Not only was he down with the dirt he was hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Why?" She asked.

"What?" He asked as if he knew exactly what she were talking about.

"Why did you insist on coming up here if you were just going to pout?"

"I am not pouting." "Then what would you call this William? He's your father."

"Yes and he wasn't here when I needed him."

"William, he was chained up. He couldn't really come running."

"Yes but maybe if he would have told me what was going on earlier. . . He knew about Rebecca before hand and this all could have been prevented if he would have been honest."  
  
Claira let her hands rest to her sides. Cautiously she took a seat next to him, patting his hand comfortingly. He seemed to have a point. There was a certain element of dishonesty in this whole matter. She quickly gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry for being the way I was with you. It wasn't my business either way if you hated your father or not." "I don't hate him and it is your business." "I'm not betrothed to you William. You really have no obligation to me what so ever." "Yes but I want you to."  
  
Claira stared into Williams eyes, debating wether or not she had heard him right. Before she knew it her face was inching toward his or was it the other way around. Just before their lips connected in flew Rose.  
  
"It's the spy." Claira mumbled. They both tried to catch the tiny fairy in their hands, even managing to trip over each other and land in a mangled heap on the floor. In other circumstances this would of been funny but now they watched the minuscule fairy fly back out the secret passage way toward Rebecca.  
  
"Go children. . . GO!" The old man had roused from his sleep and was now screaming at the top of his whisper. Both William and Claira darted out the room and down the flight of stairs. They didn't think the plan through because before their very eyes stood Rebecca.  
  
"10 minutes now come!" She beckoned William toward her.

"Stop this." Cried Claira. "I am not dealing with you child." Rebecca growled.

"Come with me now."  
  
When William stood firm she pulled hard and before they knew it he went tumbling down the stairs with Rebecca in tow. Claira screamed after them running down to catch William but they both landed hard on the abrasive marble floor.  
  
Rebecca stood up and stretched her back but William lay motionless on the ground. Claira did the most natural thing; knelt down to examine him. Her nerves were on end and as she saw his chest barely moving up and down her adrenalin pumped through in stride. She stood, back arched, shoulders straight and locked eyes on Rebecca.  
  
"You lying, deceiving, putrid, little, Wench!" Claira screamed then ran toward her and grabbed around her neck. She nearly had her to the ground but then Rebecca started acting very strange. She looked around as if she saw things over her shoulder.  
  
"They're here." She shuddered.

"I'm going to kill you." Claira had never uttered such words. "They are going to." Rebecca mumbled. Claira argued internally wether or not she heard her right. She quickly stood erect and beheld the strange sight in front of her. William soon caught his breath and stood sleepily. He took his desired place beside Claira as they watched Rebecca's odd behavior.  
  
She was crawling on the ground, looking over her shoulder as if someone was coming after her. Soon she stood tall only to fall back down again. Her face was pale and pasty. Her shoulders twitched with fear of coming pain.  
  
"Please don't I promise, I can't." She was hysterical. William wrapped his arms around Claira and pulled her aside for safe keeping. Claira kept her distance while still holding onto William's hand.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" She mumbled. Rebecca was now buring her face in the rug, screaming forgiveness.  
  
"PLEASE!!!" Rebecca screamed. Then the strangest thing happened. Blood gushed from a newly made wound. Her heart pounded ferociously through her chest as she felt the blood trickled down her back. The translucent arrow had struck her in the shoulder.  
  
"No please, stop." Rebecca cried from her fetal position on the floor. Claira actually felt some sort of remorse. She held onto William's arm for comfort. He was feeling scared, what demon had taken over Rebecca?  
  
Two minutes had passed by when yet another wound started to show itself. This one was located in her stomach. Bright red stains started peaking their ugly head through the fabric of her wedding dress. She closed her eyes and began to cry. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.  
  
"William, please help me." Rebecca whispered. William kept his distance but acknowledged her plea.  
  
"What could I do?" He asked.

"Please, just tell your father I'm sorry." She took in a deep agonizing breath. "Tell him I never thought it would end up this way. It was all so misunderstood. I was so young, I was so, so young."

Rebecca then started to age. Her flawless skin and glistening black ringlets began to morph into that of an elderly old hag. Years of evil spells and magic had taken away any warmth she might have encompassed. Her hair turned a dark gray. Her skin fell, losing all luster and buoyancy. Her eyes then lay on Claira who in all her young days had never seen anything like this.  
  
Just as the old haggard woman was about to speak, a third wound opened up in her chest., allowing all the life to seep out of her quickly enough. As soon as the last breath left her aged body the trinity of arrows revealed themselves to the unknowing parties. Rebecca had been living a lie from the beginning.  
  
"What are those?" Claira asked taking in the whole scene. "Those are the deadly trinity. It comes from selling your soul to the most evil creature that roams free this side of the door. She must have made a deal to marry into our family by this day or. . ."  
  
William didn't have to speak another word. Rebecca was dead and that was the end of that. Claira quickly covered her with a nearby tapestry, hoping that those images wouldn't stay with her long and they didn't.  
  
William grabbed Claira's hand and pulled her up the stairs toward the highest tower. He then closed themselves in a room where nothing could be seen except the faint stream of light made by the moon. He brought her to the window and let her see the whole kingdom , it was truly beautiful. Claira kept her eyes on the surrounding countryside but soon felt someone else's eyes on her.  
  
"Claira." William whispered. She smiled and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Yes." She replied feeling her heart would burst. "I think we both know this already, but I'll say it strictly because I think it's best. Claira Abbingdale, I love you."  
  
Claira smiled and replied, "I love you too." William tucked a stray curl from her forehead and placed a gentle kiss on her brow.  
  
"What was that?" He asked again sweetly. "I said I love you." She returned the smile. He then kissed her nose. "Say that one more time." He cooed. "I love you William, with all of my heart." With that last statement William placed his mouth on hers letting out all that pent up emotion out. Claira held onto his shirt for dear life, feeling as if she would slip away at any moment and be completely lost in this boy, or should she say this man.  
  
The kiss was cut short by a loud trumpet playing throughout the halls. "The queen has risen!" The outcry of the staff was so loud it woke the surrounding town. From miles around people ran toward the castle hoping to catch a quick look at their long lost queen.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long. I thought I had posted and I hadn't. Bit o'l mess up and I sincerely apologize. Things have been so hectic lately. ah I hate it but w/e. there is only one more chapter after this..then you will get to see my next story. Hopefully the readers will like it. much like this one in the romance department but not so magical.. Love all your reviewers.. -P.sneakers85 


End file.
